Blood Lust
by heyhey13
Summary: Draco was bitten by a vampire and has a new found lust for the blood of Hermione Granger.
1. Bit

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year, disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

EDITED. (just a tad bit)

-----------------------------------  
Blood Lust  
Chapter one  
Bit

Draco Malfoy ran threw the forbidden forest. He could never get over how stupid he could possibly be. He was risking his life for a stupid game, just to prove that he was better then Potter. He knew Potter had tricked him into coming into the forest but if he did get the hair of the unicorn he would make Potter out to be a complete pussy.

The only problem was that he was getting chased and he knew he was going to die. In the short time he paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts he learned that it is impossible to out run a vampire. The only reason why he wasn't already dead on the floor was because the vampire was toying with him.

Draco wondered when it would get bored. He thought of all the possibilities of escape and so far he had nothing. The only thing he could think of was pleading to the vampire to change him instead of killing him, which in some way would eventually kill him. You have to die to become a vampire.

Suddenly the movement in the trees stopped. Draco looked up to see if he could see the vampire. There was nothing. Surely it hadn't given up? Of course not. Before Draco could realize this he felt himself being thrown against a tree.

The vampire dug its nails into Draco's flesh. Draco let out a yell of agony. The vampire laughed. "Your blood is from the purest."

"Oh I know," Draco grinned. "I'm a pureblood." Suddenly Draco realized that wasn't such a good thing.

"You're a stupid thing aren't you?" Draco tried to look at the Vampire's face but it was hidden behind a cloak. Draco tried looking under it which made the vampire hiss. "Stupid boy."

"Are you going to kill me?" Draco asked.

"I think I won't tell you, just to keep you in suspicion." The vampire teased. "Enough with the small talk. I am very hungry." The last thing Draco saw was the hood of a cloak falling off of the vampire's face revealing a very pale man with very large teeth. His face was narrow almost as if it were a triangle. The teeth sunk into his neck and the vampire began to suck.

At first it was painful. It was the most pain he had ever been in. Draco wanted to scream. He wanted the whole world to know that he was going to die but he didn't have the energy. The vampire pressed Draco harder and started to suck the blood at a more rapid pace.

Suddenly the pain started to go away being replaced by pure pleasure. It felt like every bone in his body was having an orgasm. His blood tickled with delight and he wanted it to never stop. He closed his eyes taking in every moment of it.

"You're going to die Draco," A voice hissed. Draco ignored it. If he was going to die so let it be. He was going to die in paradise. "Draco!" it snapped. "Don't let it kill you!" Draco started to become more aware of his fear of death.

"Draco!" it hissed again. "Use your wand! Stab him threw the heart!"

Draco opened his eyes once more. He took his left hand and started to dig through the pocket of his robe. It took so much energy for him to do this that there was no way he could stab it threw the vampire. He found the wand and clutched it in his hand. "Do it Draco," the voice hissed. "Kill the bastard."

With the last bit of energy he had he pulled his arm back and stabbed the vampire. His wand penetrated the flesh but Draco wasn't sure where it hit. The vampire suddenly let go of him and started to stumble backwards. It fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Draco examined it for a few seconds. "That's it? No fireworks?" he said out loud. He always thought that vampires turned into ash or something like that when they died. Draco walked over to the vampire to take out his wand. He had just put his hand on the wand and was about to pull when he heard the voice again.

"He's not dead yet," the voice told him, "drag him to the field and let the sunlight get to him."

Draco decided to listen to the voice. Even if he was crazy it was right once before. Draco grabbed the boney hands of the vampire and started to drag it. The body was light despite how tall it was. Sometimes it would get stuck on roots or in between rocks but other then that it was a relative easy journey.

Draco wished the voice would come back and tell him what was to become of him. He knew he was bitten but yet he felt the same. Maybe there had to be some kind of special blood transfer. Maybe he would be perfectly fine.

The end of the forbidden forest began to approach. Draco pulled the body over one more rock before laying it on the Hogwarts grounds. Once the job was done Draco suddenly felt tired. It was hard to stand and everything started to spin. Suddenly his neck started to burn. Draco quickly covered it with his hands.

"Not again!" he screamed. Suddenly the burning spread through out his entire body. Draco couldn't take it anymore and fell to the floor next to the vampire. Draco turned to look at the creature that did this to him. "Bastard," he spat.

With one last spasm he died.

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed this so far. The chapters will get longer so don't be worried. Please review and tell me what you think! Remember your reviews decided if I continue this or not!


	2. Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N This is really for the people who are reading my other story Literally in Hell With Draco Malfoy. I haven't started the next chapter yet so it might take a while for me to update. Sorry!

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter two

Dead

Draco felt a slight burning sensation on his body. Everything around him was dark. Draco soon realized this was because his eyes were closed. To fix the problem he opened them. As quick as they opened they slammed shut again. The sun was exceptionally bright that day. Draco rolled over on his back with his eyes still closed. His head throbbed and his body burned. He wished he could find shade.

Draco squinted his eyes so only a little light came through. He needed to go somewhere where the light wasn't shinning. He saw that the forbidden forest was near by. He didn't have enough energy to stand up so Draco merely rolled towards the protection of the forest.

When he was underneath the tree's shadow he slowly felt his energy rising. Draco sat up and opened his eyes once again. The light still stung but he quickly adjusted. He looked around his surroundings for any trace of what had happened the previous night. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was a pile of ash with Draco's wand lying on top of it.

Draco felt his body calming down. His headache had subsided and his body became cool. It actually became very cold. Draco felt fine though so he didn't take it into much consideration.

Draco took a step into the light. It stung but not as badly as it had before. He slowly walked over to the pile of ash and picked up his wand. He examined it closely. There was nothing wrong with it. Draco shrugged and continued to make his way towards Hogwarts.

There were people outside. They were eating their lunch. How much of the day had he missed? Draco jogged into the protection of Hogwarts to seek his friends. He pushed past younger kids and tended to avoid the older ones.

Soon he came across to Slytherins in the Great Hall. Draco casually walked over and sat next to Pansy. He sniffed the air. There was a strange smell in it. It wasn't bad. It was oddly satisfying. Draco had no idea what it was.

"Do you smell that?" Draco asked.

"The food?" Zabini asked.

Draco shook his head. "No it's definitely not the food. The food looks oddly bland today."

Pansy looked at him oddly. "Well you must be starving. You skipped breakfast. Where you at the nurse?"

"No why?" Draco looked down at the food. It smelt like vomit.

Pansy quickly glanced at Zabini. "Well you are awfully pale."

Draco picked up and apple and examined it. "I was born pale."

"She means you look as if you saw a ghost." Blaise said.

Pansy shook her head. "No it looks worse. It looks like you're dead."

What were they talking about? "I feel fine," he said. "I actually feel great." Draco started to take notice to his body's energetic state.

"You're thin," Blaise add. "I know you were always thin but now you're abnormally thin. When's the last time you've eaten?"

Draco sighed he opened his mouth to speak. He closed it suddenly as his mind went blank. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He couldn't remember much. "I have to go." Was all he said.

Draco left before his friends could question his strange behavior. He had a quick pace down the hall. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew it had something to do with the night before.

Draco went into the Slytherin common room and quickly walked up to the bathrooms. He wanted to see for himself what all the fuss was about.

The room was recovering from a recently taken hot shower. There was a little steam that covered the mirrors. Draco brushed it away. There was nothing there. Draco rubbed harder on the mirror. The fog must be thick. Still Draco saw nothing. He started to back away. What was going on?

Draco ran out of the bathroom. As he entered the hallway he began to pick up speed. Soon he found the surroundings around him becoming a blur. He dodged students and jumped down a set of stairs. He continued to run out onto the school grounds. The sun burnt but the pain quickly went away. He was going back to the forbidden forest. That's where he woke up. He would have to find something to explain what was happening there.

Draco slowed down as he reached the forbidden forest. There were scents he had never smelt before coming from it. He took a deep breath. He could smell the trees, the mud, the flowers, and the creatures that lurked inside.

His sight was becoming stronger too. He could see a mile into the forest. There was no one there. He was clear to move in. Draco slowly walked into the forest. He would glance around every few seconds. There was no way of telling what he was looking for but he had a feeling it would find him.

The search had taken many hours, the sun was setting, but Draco wasn't tired. He found himself even more alert then before. Draco heard a crunching noise coming from a few miles to the east. He took covered behind a tree and starred into the distance. His hearing was stronger then his sight so he had to rely on that.

The scent was the smell of horses and muggles. _Centaurs_, Draco thought. From the little he knew about them he knew that they weren't very friendly. It would be best not to approach them especially in the state he was in, but Draco felt as if he could handle them. He felt the need to attack them. "Filth," he whispered. "Worse then muggles and mudbloods."

Draco couldn't help but start to approach. He was cautious and used all of his senses. Even with his strong hearing he couldn't hear his own footsteps. He knew he was silent and almost indictable. Draco stopped as he saw the Centaur. It was by it's self. Draco sniffed the air once more. The smell of the Centaur was disgusting.

Draco approached the Centaur. He waited until the Centaur's back was turned. Draco studied it closely. The Centaur had it's own victim. It was hunting. Draco grinned, perfect.

Draco began to run. He was only a mile away from the Centaur now and he was quickly approaching. When he was only a few feet away Draco leapt into the air. He landed on the Centaur's back. Within a second Draco took his nail and dug it into the Centaur's throat, releasing all of its blood. It didn't have a chance. It collapsed to the ground. Draco fell with it. He landed in the pool of blood.

Draco pushed himself up from the ground and starred at what he had done. He had just killed. He had never killed before. Draco jumped to his feet and back away. What was becoming of him? He bumped into something behind him. Draco turned around only to see a very pale man who didn't look very happy. The man grabbed one side of his face and then the other. With one twist Draco's neck was snapped.

It was strange. Draco knew he should be dead but he wasn't. He saw everything around him. The man had picked him up and threw him over his shoulders. Draco was limp over his body. The man began to run at such a fast speed that not even a dragon could go faster.

His neck began to tickle. Draco felt his bones moving in his neck. It didn't hurt. He was healing. The man came to a stop and dropped Draco on his back. Draco lifted himself up and saw that many other tall, pale, skinny people surrounded him. They were all starring down at him with their wide eyes.

The man who had brought him there began to exam his neck. He touched the bite marks. He then turned away and whispered to the other vampires. Draco tried listening to what he was saying but his voice was too low. When it seemed as if they had reached an agreement the man turned back to him.

"Do you know what you are?" His voice was low and enchanting.

Draco shook his head.

"You are a vampire," the man said.

Draco held his breath. This had to be a joke.

Another stepped out of the group. This one was a girl. She was tall and big breasted. Her body was curvy and she had the perfect waste. She was very attractive. "Technically," she said, "you are a half vampire. You weren't turned correctly."

"A half vampire?" Draco asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"That you are still partially human, but don't worry. That will soon change." The woman grinned showing off two large fangs.

Draco's heart jumped. She wasn't so attractive anymore. "When will that happen?"

"It can happen anytime," she said. "We can't tell because we don't know how much fluid was transferred into you, but that's not why we brought you here."

"Then why?" Draco asked.

"You were suffering from memory loss and you needed to be told before you created more damage. Since you are new you need to know that there are rules," the vampire paused and took a breath. "One, you can _not_ attack Centaurs. We have made a treaty with them. As long as one of are kind does not attack them they will not attack us. You are one of our kind since you were bitten by one of us."

"Do you mean one of you as a vampire?"

The woman looked annoyed. "No. Just like wizards we have our own groups too. You are now part of our clan."

Draco pushed himself up from the ground and studied the vampires. "Let me get this straight. I killed one of your kind and you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"You are one of our kind now. It' s against our rules to hurt you. This is not the point. You are here to learn the rules. As I said before you attacked a Centaur. Normally you would be punished but since you are new we might be able to get you out of it. The second rule is you cannot harm any of the students or teachers at Hogwarts. The final rule is that you can not let anyone know what you are."

"Vampires never took me as the kind that was ashamed of what they are."

She shook her head. "This rule is only for you. If Dumbledore finds out one of his students was bit he would have our necks. We are hoping you will be able to make it through the school year. Then once your school is over you will come live with us."

"What if I told them?" Draco threatened.

"You would be killed." She said simply. "Vampires do not lie," she added.

Draco nodded his head. "I thought you don't kill your own kind."

"There are other who would kill you if they found out what you are." She said simply.

"So how long are you going to hold me here?" Draco wanted to leave. He was comfortable with having all of these thin pale creatures staring at him.

"After one more thing. You must know that you will have an urge for blood. Sometimes the urge will be stronger then others. You have to control it. At your stage you do not need it. To help control your urges you can get blood flavored treats. I would also recommend picking up a vampire mirror, it will help with your hygiene."

Draco let them knew he understood before being taken back to Hogwarts. They told him he would have been able to find his way back but since the Centaurs weren't exactly happy of what he had done he was better off going with protection. He was also told there was much more he had to learn but there was not enough time at the moment.

Draco didn't believe any of it. It all had to be a dream. By the time he got back it was pitch black out. It didn't bother his sight. Draco made his way back to Hogwarts without tripping. He opened the doors that separated the grounds from the school and slightingly made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Even though he hadn't slept for a while he was still wide-awake. Draco flopped onto his bed and starred at the ceiling. He still didn't believe what was happening. It was impossible. The whole thing had to be a joke. Draco shot up from his bed. "_Potter_," he hissed. It was Potter's idea of a joke. Draco couldn't wait until the next day came so he could start plotting his revenge.

"Draco?" someone whispered.

Draco turned his head to see Zabini. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. His eyes where half closed and Draco was sure that he was barely awake.

"No," Draco whispered. "Not anymore."

A/N REVIEW!


	3. Senses

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N This is the chapter Hermione comes in! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter Three

Senses

Draco couldn't go to sleep. It wasn't that he had too much on his mind. He wasn't tired. He spent the whole night starring at the ceiling. He wished he could go to sleep so he could tell himself that the previous events were just a dream.

The sun gradually came up and Draco was happy about that. The slower it took to rise the easier it was to adjust to the light. Draco was bored of lying down and lifted himself up. He looked around the room at his sleeping roommates. They were all so peaceful. If it weren't for Potter he would be sleeping too.

Draco threw his head into his hands. He didn't want to think about it. He wasn't ready to realize his life has never been the same again. Soon he will no longer be a wizard but will roam the nights. He will have to kill to live and live forever. No, Draco kept telling himself, none of it is real.

Draco pushed himself off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Since it was still early the bathroom was empty. Draco was thankful for that. He walked over to one of the showers and turned it on. Hot water came pouring out. This relieved Draco. He loved scorching hot showers but normally didn't take them because he wasn't fond of everyone seeing him with red skin.

He threw off his pajamas and walked into the shower. Draco was shocked to find the water annoyingly hot. He turned the faucet a little to the cold side. It was still too hot. He continued to move the faucet little by little until only cold water admitting from the showerhead. Draco sighed with relief as the cold-water pound against his body. He wasn't too sure how long he was in there but he started to hear movement from inside the dorm.

Draco turned off the shower and threw a towel around his hips. Someone was by the door to the bathroom. Draco could here their footsteps. Draco turned his head to see Crabbe enter the bathroom. Crabbe looked at Draco and nodded his head as a greeting.

"Don't you ever talk?" Draco snapped at his friend.

Crabbe looked taken back. "Sure I do Draco."

Draco glared at him. He was always so annoying. Draco started to make his way towards the sinks. He picked up his toothbrush and ran it under cold water.

"You must be starving," Crabbe said.

Draco looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

Crabbe shrugged. "Well I mean you haven't eaten for a while. No one saw you at the Great Hall all yesterday and when you were there you didn't eat anything."

"I took some things from the kitchen," Draco lied. Draco wasn't hungry even though he hadn't eaten for a day. Normally he had a large appetite. He would consume everything his eyes saw but now the idea of food sickened him. "What time is it?" Draco asked.

"Breakfast is going to be served soon," was Crabbe's answer.

Draco put toothpaste on his toothbrush. Before putting it in his mouth he replied. "Oh that's right, I forgot you can't tell time." Draco turned the mirror and opened his mouth so he could brush his teeth. Draco suddenly felt himself go pale. What he saw in the mirror was that two of his teeth had gotten abnormally sharp. As quickly as he saw his reflection it went away. Despite how odd that was, quickly Draco snapped his mouth closed so Crabbe wouldn't see.

Crabbe noticed Draco's odd behavior. He was about to say something but Draco cut him short. "I forgot I already brushed my teeth." Draco threw down his toothbrush and went back to his room.

Everyone was now up. Blaise waved to Draco when he saw him enter. "Feeling any better?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "No." He pushed past Blaise and started to get dressed. He threw on his Hogwarts uniform and robe before leaving the room. He left the Slytherin common room and started to roam the hallways. At first it was nearly empty but in about another ten minutes it was bustling with people.

Draco started to notice something. There was a strange smell in the air. It wasn't just one smell though. Draco sniffed the air again it was hundreds of different smells. Some were good and some weren't. Draco wondered what they were coming from. None of the smells reminded him of any foods or even anything he smelt before. Soon he found himself wondering down the halls trying to find out where it was coming from. Draco realized it was coming from everywhere.

Draco felt a hand go on his shoulder. He turned his head to see it was Blaise. He sniffed the air once again and realized one of the many smells was coming from his best friend. "You smell weird." Draco said.

Blaise laughed. "In a good or bad way?"

Draco smelt the air again. "Bad," he said. The two of them continued to walk down the hallway.

Blaise stuck out his foot and tripped a small Hufflepuff girl. The two of them laughed. Draco was glad he didn't loose his sense of humor. "How come you left in such a hurry?"

Draco didn't answer.

"So are you going to get something to eat?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Blaise looked at him blankly. "When were you ever not hungry? Are you getting sick?"

"Maybe," Draco said. "Or maybe I ate already."

Blaise laughed. "That never stopped you before."

"Then I'm watching my weight."

Blaise laughed even hared. "You seem like you lost twenty pounds! How much more do you want to loose?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just joking," suddenly he stopped walking. He took a deep breath and smelt the air.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

Draco knew how weird he must look. He kept on breathing in deeply. The most wonderful smell had just past by. It was faint and Draco knew whatever it was it wasn't in the hallway. Draco started to follow the breath taking smell. Everything else seemed to disappear. Draco roamed down the hallway searching for whatever the smell was leaving Blaise behind.

Draco entered the library. He was surprised to do so. He couldn't think that a smell so good could come from such a dull place. Draco scanned the room. There was no one in sight but Draco could hear pages turning. He moved deeper into the library. He walked past a couple of cases of books until he was near the end of the library. There he saw Hermione Granger staring dully at a book.

Draco took a step back so that he was hidden by one of the bookcases. He took one more breath and was sure the smell was coming from her. Draco was stunned. It was people he smelled. The smell was so wonderful that he found a sudden urge to get closer to her. Before he knew what he was doing Draco was leaning over the table Hermione was sitting at.

Hermione only noticed that he was there because his shadow blocked her light. Hermione looked up and jumped. "Bloody hell!" she said. "I didn't even hear you!"

Draco just grinned. Even her breath smelt wonderful.

Hermione frowned. She didn't like what was going on. "Well what do you want? Are you hear to call me some more name because I would think that at the age of sixteen you would have gotten over that by now…"

Draco wasn't listening to what she was saying. All he could think about was the smell. Then Draco felt a weird feeling. It wasn't his emotion but it was Hermione's. "Odd," he said out loud.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I know you're thinking of a way of how to get out of here." Draco said. He didn't know how he knew that but he just did. "You're intimidated."

Hermione was shocked at what he was saying, what he knew. "No I'm not." She said quickly.

Draco's grin grew. "I can feel it coming from you."

Hermione stood up from the table. She was becoming nervous. "You're acting strange."

Draco stood up straight so that he was no longer leaning on the table. "Am I?"

Hermione suddenly noticed how thin Draco looked. Then she noticed his teeth. She had no idea how she didn't notice it before but she didn't. He had two fangs in his mouth. Hermione started to back away. "Did you get bit?" Hermione asked. It was an obsurd thought because in Hogwarts A History it clearly says that there was pact between the school and vampires that a vampire can not bit any Hogwarts student while on the school.

"No," Draco said quickly.

"You're teeth…" Hermione said.

Then Draco started laughing. It was a freighting laugh that made Hermione petrified with fear. "You should have seen the look on your face! I guess Granger does have a fear after all!"

Hermione suddenly got what was happening. "This is a joke."

Draco nodded his head. It was a quick lie but he didn't want to scare her off. "I used a teeth enlargement charm."

Hermione's face turned red. "That was a cruel thing to do!" she snapped.

Draco just shrugged. He tried acting like it didn't bother him but it did. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He wanted to spend time with her so he could savor that magnificent smell.

Hermione turned to leave but Draco quickly stopped her. He didn't want her to go. He couldn't stand being away from the smell. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. He didn't know what was wrong with him but at that moment he would do anything to kept her from leaving.

"What?" Hermione said blankly.

"I'm sorry," Draco said again. "It was cruel." Draco wanted to hit himself for doing this but he couldn't stop. He didn't want her to leave.

"Is this another joke?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "Do you think I'm that cruel?" he teased.

"Yes." Hermione stated.

This hurt. Draco didn't know why. He would never have cared what someone like her would think but the smell it was so overwhelming. He wasn't even sure what it was! "You smell nice," he said.

Hermione laughed. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. He took a small step closer to her. It was so small and indictable that Hermione didn't notice. "Why aren't you eating breakfast?" Draco was trying to keep the conversation going.

"I wanted to look up some things." Hermione said. She seemed to be getting nervous again.

"Like?" Draco asked. He took another minute step closer to her.

"None of your business." Hermione snapped. She didn't want Malfoy to know she was looking up tips on how to knit.

"Embarrassed?" Draco asked again. Something in the tone of his voice made Hermione shiver. "You don't have to be."

Hermione suddenly noticed how close Draco was to her. She didn't even notice him moving. He had to be only a foot away from her. "I should go."

Draco smelt the air again. His stomach rumbled. He just realized how starving he was. The smell turned from wonderful to tasty. He had a strange feeling to jump on Hermione and bite her. Draco knew he was doing something he shouldn't be doing because Hermione had just fainted.

A/N So it took me a while to update but it was only because I was focused mainly on finishing my other story. Please review and I promise the updates will be faster! Review!!


	4. Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time but I have written chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter Four

Control

Instinctively Draco swiped out his wand and placed a memory charm on Hermione. When she awoke she would forgotten everything that happened between her and Draco. Whatever had made her pass out she wouldn't remember or at least Draco hoped that. He was just starting to get the hang of memory spells.

The next thing he did was leave the library. He didn't want to be found over the still body of one of his well-known enemies. As he neared the library exit he turned back and starred at Hermione. She was still cold on the floor. He suddenly felt hot and his stomach began to rumble. Draco quickly turned away. "Control yourself," he hissed. He walked out of the library and found that with his new vampire blood running threw his veins sneaking out of the school was very easy.

He didn't leave because he needed air. He quickly calmed down once the smell of Hermione had left his nostrils. He left because he was going to take the vampire's advice. He needed to get the blood flavored lollipops and everything else they sold for vampires.

It started to rain while Draco neared Hogsmead. The rain was heavy making it hard for almost everyone to see. It didn't bother Draco though. He continued to walk at an abnormally quick pace. He wasn't sure where to go but he had all day. He had seen blood flavored lollipops at one of the candy stores but it would be very odd if he bought some. During the times they were in any suspicious activity would be reported directly to Hogwarts.

He passed the store and continued down the street until he came to a shabby street that he hadn't noticed before. Draco turned down this street without hesitation. It seemed as if he had lost all of his fear. He was already going to die so he had nothing left to loose. The street became narrower with every step. Draco came to a stop when he saw metal door in the side of a brick building. There were no indications that this was the store he was looking for but Draco knew it was. Who else would be able to open a solid metal door but a vampire? A normal human would be too weak.

Draco opened the heavy door with opened ease. The building's lights were dim. He had stepped into a narrow hallway. Draco found himself walking all the way to the end until he got to a wooden door. He calmly turned the handle and found himself in a room jam back with what he was sure of was dark objects. Draco grinned, as he looked around at all the forbidden things.

What caught his eye was a silver mirror that lied on a near by shelf. Draco picked up the mirror and looked into it. For the first time since he got bitten he could see his own reflection. At first it shocked Draco at what he saw. He was a mess. His face was dirty and his hair was messy. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in days and the thing the stood out the most was his blood red eyes. Draco dropped the mirror. His reflection had startled him. There was a loud crashing sound and then the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?" someone shouted. "You better keep yer hand off of me merchandise!" The man who was shouting this was very strange. First off he was abnormally short. His skin was wrinkly and he wore an over-sized band aide over his eye.

Draco pointed his wand at the floor. "Repairo," he mumbled. The mirror fixed itself within seconds. "See no harm done."

"Yer a wizard?" The man stepped closer to get a better look at him. "How the bloody hell did you get in here?" The man took a step back as he starred in Draco's eyes. Draco thought the man was afraid of him but apparently not. The man started laughing. "In all my years! I have never seen anything like this before. What are ya? A wizard or a vampire?"

Draco shrugged. "A little bit of both."

"Ah don't worry, vampire blood is stronger then wizard blood. So what are ya here for? "

Draco paused before answering. He was embarrassed about why he was there. He should be able to control his urges. He never needed help from anyone before and now he finds himself seeking help from a repulsive old man. "I need something to tame my urges."

"How long have ya been a vampire for?"

"Well I'm not one yet, only half."

The man let out a chilling laughing. Despite his height he was a very intimidating man. There was something about the way he looked, when his eyes locked with Draco's, that made Draco felt this man has seen things no one should ever see. "The urges will get much worse."

"Do you have anything or am I just wasting my time here?" Draco hated how the man was making him feel, vulnerable and helpless.

"Hold yer horses boy," the man said. "Of course I do. Have ya looked around? I've git everything you can imagine." The man walked away and came back with a large brown box that was almost as big as him. He dropped the box and it landed with a loud crash. He bent over and shuffled through the box and pulled up a hand full of what looked like mints and lollipops. He shoved them at Draco. "These will do until ya fully turn."

Draco nodded his head. He shifted all of the candy he was just given into one arm and used his free arm to dig through his pocket. "How much?"

The man laughed again. "Do I look like someone who needs money? Money is worthless to me and so it will be to you too." The man looked him straight in the eyes while he said this. Draco gulped. He was ashamed of himself for being afraid of such a small man.

"Like what?" Draco couldn't help but ask. He immediately regretted this once the words left his mouth.

The man grinned a half grin. "You'll soon find out. Now get out of here before the school realizes your missing and that memory spell you placed didn't work to well, but don't worry if yer hurry ya might be able to make it back before she wakes."

Draco's eyes opened wide. He had no idea how this man knew this but that wasn't what scared him. Hermione Granger was about to wake up and would remember everything that had happened.

Draco found himself at the school. He didn't even remember leaving Hogsmead. One second he was racing out of the shops doors the next he was on the school's ground. He didn't ponder on how it happened. He would do that later. At that moment he needed to find Granger. He reached into the pocket where he stuffed the candy and took out a mint. "Just in case," he told himself and popped the mint into his mouth.

Draco got to the library as fast as he could but of course Hermione wasn't where he left her. Why would she be? Of course someone would take her down to the hospital wing and of course Ron and Harry would be right near her side making this nearly impossible for him to fix the problem.

Draco got the hospital wing only to find what he feared. Hermione was lying down with Ron right by her side. He looked around for Potter but didn't see him. It didn't matter though. As long as one of them was with her he couldn't make his move.

He had an idea to go and fetch Goyle to distract Ron so he could get to Hermione, but he decided it wasn't such a good idea. What if Hermione woke up before Draco tried placing the spell on her again? He would be the first thing she saw and no doubt she would yell. She would yell so loud that the whole school would come running in there to see what was wrong.

Instead of taking that risk Draco just waited silently in the doorway. A few minutes later Hermione began to stir. Her eyes fluttered then began to fully open. She tilted her head up and smiled when she saw Ron's face.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded her head. She wasn't sure what happened. Everything was fuzzy but for some reason she couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of her head. "What happened?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I just found you in the library and brought you down here."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her head. "My head hurts. It feels like a spell gone wrong."

"Do you remember anything?" Ron asked again. "Did you fall, did someone do this to you?" he asked with concern.

Hermione didn't remember much. Her head hurt too much for her to remember. "I don't know."

Ron smiled. "I'm sure you just hit your head."

"Yeah," Hermione said even though she wasn't so sure herself. It was then she saw Draco Malfoy starring at her through the doorway, he was almost invisible but his silver eyes were hard to miss. Her heart jumped when she saw him and a sudden flash of his teeth passed threw her mind. At that moment she remember what happened.

It must have shown because concern was written all over Ron's face. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing," Hermione said a little too quickly.

"Hermione…" Ron whimpered. "You know you can tell me anything. I know something's wrong. You just got extremely pale."

"I just remember what happened." Hermione was still focused on Draco. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him and he hadn't taken his eyes off her. He wasn't glaring. He didn't seem dangerous at all. He seemed frightened. He was begging her with his eyes not to say anything. Hermione didn't know why she felt as if she needed to keep his secret, but the look he was giving her was just too powerful. She never had seen him so vulnerable before in his life.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf. When I went to grab it the book slipped from the shelf and hit my head, it's quite embarrassing." Hermione saw the look of relief on Draco's face. She didn't know how he heard. The hospital wing was large and they weren't close to the door, but he did. He heard everything.

Ron laughed. "Is that it? I thought something bad happened to you. It looks as if you saw a troll."

_"Not a troll, a vampire,"_ she thought. _"Draco Malfoy is a vampire."_


	5. Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N:

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter Five

Help

She knew. Draco knew it. The look on her face gave her away, but why didn't she say anything? This is what has been puzzling Draco all day. The second Hermione looked at him Draco had froze in place. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He was ready to run as fast as he could as soon as the word vampire passed across her lips, but she didn't say them.

Draco slowly backed away from the door to the hospital wing. He didn't want to scare her and make her change her mind. He decided the best thing he could do was leave. He walked all over the school with no real direction. The only place he knew he didn't want to go was the Hospital Wing. He tried his best to avoid it. Before he knew it he found himself in front of the room of requirements. It was the perfect place for him to relax.

He entered the room. It was small. What was in it disturbed him. He didn't think of a room like this, he only thought of a place for him to find salvation, a place where he could think. The room he walked into had a red and purple round rug on the floor, a rather large mirror, and selves filled with jars of blood. He wanted to leave. The thought of doing what he was thinking disgusted him but it disgusted him even more not to do it. He slammed the door shut behind him and inhaled the air. The smell of the blood was so fresh. He needed it and the room decided to give it to him.

Draco tore open every jar. He licked all of them dry. He had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. The blood filled his mouth with warmth. His body was filled with pleasure with every gulp he took. When he finished the last one he licked his lips and lied down on the rug fully satisfied.

He tried ignoring what he had just did. He didn't want to think about what type of blood was in it or who's it was. He just enjoyed it to the fullest. It took his mind off of his problems. Hermione, the thought popped up in his mind instantly. He sat up on the rug and began to think about what had happened.

As he thought he noticed something moving in the mirror. For a second he thought that someone else was in the room. His heart dropped, the gig was up. They were going to kill him. He jumped to his feet and prepared himself to fight, but he soon realized there was no one else in the room.

Draco turned back to the mirror. In the mirror there were images. At first they were just blurs but soon they cleared up. It was Hermione and Ron. They were in the Hospital Wing, it was replaying what Draco had witnessed before. There was something different this time. There was a smell in the air and the Draco in the mirror smelt it.

Draco watched as his mirror self didn't become filled with relief like he had done, but instead filled with hunger. His eyes glowed red and his fangs came from his mouth and in seconds he was running across the hospital wing. His target was Hermione. He was on top of her holding her down. Ron stood up. "WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY?" Ron tried pulling Draco off but he was too strong. The next thing he thought of was his wand. When the mirror Draco sensed the danger he let out a large snarl and pounced on Ron. With one slash of his finger Ron's throat was cut. Draco let out a large howl of victory as the blood gushed out onto him, but he didn't look twice at it. The smell in the room was too strong. He instantly turned back to Hermione.

"Malfoy, no please, no." Hermione cried. "I want to help you, you need help. We can fix this. We can-" Her words were cut off with a loud scream as Draco buried his fangs into her neck. The room went silent and then began to fade away.

"No," Draco said out loud. "That didn't happen. I didn't do it."

_But you wanted to_.

Draco looked around for the source of this voice. He had never heard it before yet it sounded so familiar. "Who was that?"

_I am your knew self._

"What?"

_Kill the bitch._

Draco shook his head. "Not that way, never that way."

_Bite her throat and rip out her veins._

"NO!" Draco shouted. "NO!"

_The voice laughed. Yes, kill her before it's too late._

"Before what's too late?"

Before the smell gets to you. Before you fall in love with the smell, then you would never want it to go away.

Draco's heart stopped. Fall in love with the smell? What was that supposed to mean?

_Kill her before its too late. Kill her, kill her, KILL HER._

Draco shook his head. "STOP!" he shouted. He ran out of the room. He wanted to get so far away from there. He wanted to leave and never come back. There was no way he could wait until the end of the school year. He needed to leave now. The only problem was when he stepped out of the room his body froze. He fell to the floor and the only thing he could see was Hermione's face looking down at his.

"Sorry Malfoy, actually no I'm not." Hermione pointed her wand in his face and everything went black.

He didn't know how long he was out for but he found himself bound to a chair in a room he never seen before. He looked around. There wasn't much to it, just a lot of garlic, crosses, and other things that would put him to his death, if he were a full vampire.

"About time." The voice was one that he knew well and hated much.

"Granger," Draco hissed.

Hermione stepped into his views. "Welcome to my room of requirements, no jars of blood allowed." Draco growled at her. He didn't mean too, it just came out. If this had scared Hermione at all she didn't show it. She continued her fierce glare at him. "You are a vampire," she stated.

"Half," Draco said.

Hermione nodded her head. "So there is still time?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"To change you back, there is still time. That is unless you don't want to be changed back. If you don't, well then I'll just have to get Dumbledore involved and have you killed." Hermione stated. "How did this happen?"

Draco was surprised by the way she was acting. "By accident so yes I would love to be normal again."

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Draco sighed. "No I am not Granger. If you could change me back then I would love for you to do so."

"You're not lying?"

"Wait," Draco said. "Why didn't you tell Weasley what I am? Who else knows and why are you trying to help me?"

"I didn't tell Ron because I knew what would happen if I did. I full out riot. Imagine it a vampire in our Hogwarts, kids would be screaming, spells would be flying. It would be chaos. No one else knows but me and you and believe it or not I have a heart."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco snapped. Everyone has a heart, even a half vampire.

"It means I took it upon myself to help you get threw this."

"Why?"

"I have a-"

"For god's sake Granger, everyone has a heart, but why did you do it? Why are you helping me? There is a reason and its not because you're genuinely nice."

Hermione paused for a moment. "I didn't tell you for your own safety."

Draco looked at her oddly. He didn't know what she was talking about. "Go on."

With one deep breath she said it. "The way that you looked at me, I never saw anyone as lost and helpless as you are. With that expression you were asking me to help you and because I have a heart I can not let anyone down even if it is you Malfoy."

Draco let out a loud spiteful laugh. "You're joking, you've got to be bloody joking."

Hermione shook her head. "No I am not."

As Draco watched Hermione something inside of him began to turn. An anger that he never felt before began to rise up and spread like an infection through out his body. His hands shook and his eyes became sharp. He noticed his senses were stronger then ever before and the smell, the smell was out standing. "Hermioneeee," he hissed. "Oh Hermione," he looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke. "Why don't you come a little closer?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said. "You have to control yourself. If you don't I will have to take extreame measures."

Draco wasn't listening. He didn't care about what came out of his mouth. He only cared about the scent that was teasing him. The scent filled every corner of the room. "Hermione," he hissed again. "Oh I want _you_ Hermione."

A/N CLIFF HANGER. Review if you want the next chapter anytime soon :.


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N I know that chapters are short but I wanted this to be a kind of easy read. I hope you guys don't mind. I am posting the chapters a lot quicker though so I hope it makes up for the length!

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter Six

Plans

Hermione slowly started to back away from Draco. She started to sense the danger in the room. Something was wrong about the look in his eyes. She knew he had just drunk. She did some quick research before taking action. She made sure his eyes were dull and gray before entering the room. It should have at least been a day before they even started to become the dark red again, but they changed, too quickly. Something was wrong, Hermione couldn't understand what. "Malfoy," she said. "I want to help you. You need my help."

Draco's expression faded away to one that resembled more of a puppy then a beast. "Your right Granger. I do need help."

Hermione examined him carefully. His eyes were still red. He was toying with her, the bastard. She could play that game too. "I'm glad you came to your senses Malfoy." She turned her back away from him pretending to get a book. She knew he would jump and she would be prepared. Nothing happened.

When she turned back around Draco was still sitting calmly in his chair. With one eye still on him she scanned through the vampire book she just picked up. Draco watched her closely. He knew she was smart, he wouldn't try anything too hasty. "Find what you're looking for?"

Hermione shook her head. Draco laughed. "I know you didn't because I'm right over here."

Hermione slammed the book shut. Her glare was almost as terrifying as Draco's. "You know what? You're right Malfoy. I don't know why I'm helping you. You're a bastard and you deserve whatever is coming for you." Hermione tossed the book on the ground and started to make her way towards the door.

"I knew it," Draco hissed. "Granger doesn't have a heart after all."

Hermione turned around, her glare was still strong. "Why should I help someone who can never have a heart?"

"Well Granger, you aren't as smart as I thought. If you haven't realized everyone has a-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Hermione yelled. Draco laughed. It was a mocking laugh that made the rage that was already strong in Hermione build up even more. Hermione picked up the book she tossed on the floor and threw at Draco. It hit him in the chest and fell to his lap. "The cure is in that book. For once in your life help yourself." Hermione then stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

Draco looked down at the book she had tossed him. He was curious of this cure. With a quick tug the spell that held the ropes together snapped and Draco was free. It was easier then he thought. Draco picked up the book and began to causally look threw it.

When he found the page that listed the cure he examined it closely. It was complicated but manageable. The only thing was that the more Draco thought about it the more he didn't want to be cured. All he could think of was the scent Hermione gave off. Even more then just the scent he thought of Hermione. The way she walked, the way her voice sounded, her attitude to her glares. She suddenly became everything Draco desired. He never felt this way towards anything before. He never wanted anything this much, usually everything was given to him, but this was a challenge.

Draco jumped up from his seat. He knew what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it. He left the room and gave the halls one big sniff. The hallway was filled with thousands of different smells. Some were good and some were just disgusting but only one of them stood out strongly and that was Hermione's. Draco instantly knew where she was.

He ran down the halls and found her on the forth floor. She was walking by herself. "Granger!" Draco shouted.

Hermione turned around to see who had called her name. When she saw whom it was she instantly spun around and started to walk away. "Granger!" he yelled again. "Wait up!" Draco jogged towards Hermione until he could walk by her side.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione hissed under her breath. She started to speed up.

"Believe me Granger walking faster isn't going to get rid of me. You could run your pathetic heart out and I would still be able to keep up with you."

Hermione stopped dead her tracks. "Then what do you want Malfoy?"

"I want you to help me." Draco shoved the book in Hermione's hands. "I can't do this by myself."

Hermione shoved the book back at Draco. "You have friends."

Draco laughed. "Think about what you just said."

Hermione stared at him blankly. She didn't know what he was trying to prove.

"Malfoy's don't have friends Granger, plus look at the kids I hangout with. I couldn't trust them with the secret let alone my life," Draco paused briefly. He watched Hermione's facial expression. The look of disgust and annoyance was quickly fading. Draco knew exactly what to say next. "I trust you." That was it. He had her and he knew it.

Hermione looked away from him for a few seconds. She was considering what to do. He was Malfoy after all but he didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything wrong. He never hurt anyone, yes he was a bully and his father was a Death Eater but he himself was still innocent. "Fine," Granger said.

Draco smiled innocently. "Thank you."

"Don't," Hermione said. "Come with me to the library. We can figure everything out there."

The library was nearly empty when they got there. There was only one other student in the whole place. Hermione and Draco found a table far away from him. The second they sat down Hermione immediately got to work. She opened the textbook and flipped to the page with the cure.

"You need leeches, crushed snake fangs, asphodel, a feather of a phoenix, hellebore, and," Hermione paused before she said the last one. "A sample of human blood."

"Now how are we going to do this?" Draco said.

"We? I'm not doing anything. You're getting the parts and I'm putting it together. First this is going to take at least a month to do. The first thing we need is the leeches and crushed snake fangs. It says we need to let that brew for at least three days before adding the next ingredient."

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"Asphodel." Hermione said simply.

Draco nodded his head pretending that he actually cared. "Now where do I find this?"

"Forbidden forest."

Draco's face went pale as soon as he heard the place. "Where?"

"I'm not sure where but everything grows there. It says in the book there really isn't a rush to get the asphodel in but after that everything needs to go in at the right time. So I would recommend getting everything else first before putting that in."

Draco nodded his head again. "How are we going to get the other ingredients?"

"I can get the phoenix feather and hellebore I'm pretty sure you can buy that in Hogsmead." Hermione scanned the page again. Draco watched as she reread everything. She had to make sure everything was perfect just like her and just like her scent. "Malfoy? Malfoy? Are you listening to me?"

Her voice woke him up from the short trance he was in. Draco quickly popped another one of the blood mints into his mouth and nodded his head.

"Your eyes are normal again," Hermione stated.

"Is that good?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "It means I don't have to be afraid of you."

Draco grinned at her. "Did I ever tell you how smart you are?"

The reaction Draco got from Hermione wasn't one he expected. She started to laugh. It was a loud laugh that caused the one student in the library to get up and leave. Hermione wiped her eyes before letting Draco know what she found to be so funny. "I knew it," she said.

"What don't you know?" Draco said.

"Do I smell good to you?" Hermione teased.

Draco nodded his head. "You smell wonderful."

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy we really do need to get you cured." Hermione let out anther burst of laughter. "And to just think of it the blood you desire most is one of a mudblood, now that is karma." Hermione stood up from the table.

"Where are you going and what are you talking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione slide the large book across the table to where Draco was sitting. "Look it up." Was all she said before leaving Draco alone in the library.

Draco opened the book to the table of contents. He scanned it, looked over it, and then read each chapter title one by one. He couldn't find what Hermione was talking about or at least he didn't want to find what she was talking about. It was unavoidable though. As many times as he looked through the chapter title the only one that could fit what Hermione was talking about was the one named: _Dust Di Anima: The Blood Lust. _


	7. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the whole idea of the "Anima" was mine. I thought of it myself. Give me credit! 

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N: While writing the first part of this story it was very hard for me to be mature about it

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter Seven

Confusion 

_Dust Di Anima: The Blood Lust._

_If one is not bitten by a vampire of a different sex, while the blood is converting the half vampire will subcutaneously seek a mate. If the vampire is bitten by a member of the opposite sex then the vampire that bit them would be their mate. The only time a human is kept alive after being bit is when it is the vampire's anima or if the vampire dies before finishing the job._

_Most people believe vampires are very sexual, having relations with everyone, including humans. This belief is a myth. It is true that a vampire has seduced humans before. A full vampire has never had full relations with a human before, but a half vampire has. The only time one has slept with the other is when the human was their anima._

_The anima is what most people would call the half vampire's "blood lust". The blood lust is the best scent the vampire will ever smell. It becomes the half vampire's obsession which leads to one of the following outcomes:_

_A. When the half vampire becomes a full vampire he/she changes the anima into a vampire._

_B. The vampire can not control it he/she ends up killing their mate._

_The most common one to occur is A. This is the most desirable for a vampire._

_Once the vampire has tasted the blood and had changed his/her mate they will no longer desire it but be part of it. The smell will always be with them and will always keep them with their mate._

_When outcome B happens the vampire looses control while trying to change their anima. They end up drinking of all the blood and killing the anima. This is a terrible fate for the both of them. Not only does the anima die but so does the vampire. The vampire will travel in a deep depression. After the scent is forever gone the vampire will see no point in living. They will never experience happiness again. This leads to the death of that certain vampire._

_The half vampire does not get to choose who their anima is. The scent of the anima is what chooses them. The anima is usually someone the half vampire knows or once had a desire for…_

Draco shut the book. He didn't need to read more. Now he knew why Granger was helping him. He couldn't believe it. Out of all the people in Hogwarts, in the world, Hermione just had to be his "anima". Draco slammed the book down on the desk. It wasn't fair. Why was this happening to him? This should have never happened to him. The word that Draco hated the most suddenly ran through his mind, Potter.

It was all Potter fault. He was going to kill Potter. Forget Voldemort, he was Draco's now. The hatred he had for Potter grew ten times larger that moment and Draco knew it would never fad until Potter was dead. He wanted to leave the library and find him. He want to take his egg head and bash it into the near by wall until his brains came out of the other side. He wanted to rip his limbs of one by one laughing every time Potter let out a scream.

These thoughts were desirable. He wanted them almost as much as he wanted to suck Hermione's blood, but he knew it wasn't the time. That voice told him so. It had come back.

Wait.

"Why?" Draco asked.

The girl is your first target.

"That doesn't matter now, she's going to cure me."

The voice laughed. But you don't want to be human again. Can't you feel this new power coming inside of you? You will be unstoppable soon. There was never a vampire wizard before. You would be more powerful then the Dark Lord, with a beautiful girl by your side.

"A beautiful girl? If I don't recall a few hours ago you were telling me to kill her."

That's what you wanted and what I wanted. I know you wanted to dig your nails into her flesh. You wanted her to scream out for mercy. You didn't know what would have happened and neither would I. Remember I'm not some concious that has suddenly decided to take affect. I am your vampire side coming into control. Once the transformation is complete you will no longer be able to hear me because we will be one.

"But what do I do about Potter?"

Wait. His time will come.

"But-" Draco started.

"Stop talking to yourself Malfoy," a voice cut him off. "Can you make it anymore obvious?"

Draco didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He knew it was Hermione the second she stepped foot back into the library. "What?" Draco snapped.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Hermione sat down on the other side of the table.

"Well I am going mad aren't I?"

Hermione giggled. "You were always a little bit crazy."

Draco was preparing himself for a comeback. He was waiting for the insult to come out of his mouth but all that escaped was a grin and a small chuckle. Once Draco realized what he was doing he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Don't worry, that scared me as much as it scared you."

Draco put his hands down. "Doubt it. Why'd you come back here?"

"I need to figure out some things so I can make sure this works. You were just recently bitten right?"

Draco nodded his head. "About a day ago."

"Okay good. We still have time then. Hopefully the change won't happen too soon, but I'm not sure. It seems like the voice has already taken place. Does this occur often?"

"It happened twice today."

"Hold on," Hermione said. She pulled out a quill and some paper and started to right down notes. "So it comes and goes?"

Draco nodded his head. He was pretty much clueless what his new insanity had to do with anything. "Any more questions?"

Hermione put down the pad and quill. "Did you even read what were supposed to do?"

"Did we just go over this?"

"There is more then just making the potion. Malfoy we have to drain your blood, this is serious stuff. I was thinking about it. What if we can't do it? I mean if I mess up we're both screwed. I think we need to find someone to help us out with the process."

Draco calmly leaned back in his chair. He was focused on Hermione's eyes. He never noticed how perfect they were before. They were a deep shade of brown, a bit darker then any of the eyes he had seen before. They were shaped perfectly too.

"MALFOY!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"Answer the question."

Draco put both his feet on the grown and leaned in so that his face became a little too close to Hermione's. She instantly pushed back her chair so that she kept the distance between them. "What if we fail?"

Draco's face suddenly became dark. "That's not an option."

For the first time ever Draco saw a sadness written across Hermione's face. "I don't want to be a vampire and I don't want to die. Malfoy, what happens if we fail? There's no way out of it."

Draco didn't know if it was the new vampire blood running through his veins or seeing Hermione vulnerable for the first time but all he knew was that he couldn't stand seeing her like this. It broke his heart. He wanted to help her. He wanted to see her smile again. "We won't Granger. I promise."

"Malfoy," Hermione mumbled.

"Kill me," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione looked shocked. Draco didn't blame her. He was also shocked by what had just come out of his mouth.

"If we fail kill me. If you don't then you are doomed to death or even worse this life. Granger your scent is almost unbearable now. Imagine what it will be when I fully turn. I won't be able to control it. I will hunt you down until you are mine."

Hermione looked as if she was about to be sick. "Don't look at me that way."

"What way?" Draco didn't know what she was talking about.

"Like you care about me," Hermione said. "Please Malfoy. These feelings you have are only because of your blood, remember that."

Draco nodded his head. "I know. It's just so weird. One minute I want to kill you the next, I can't even say what I want to do with you. I am disgusted with myself, but I can't help it. These past two days I have changed so much. I don't know what's going on. My moods. My feelings, my cravings…."

"It sounds like you're pregnant." Hermione cut him off. They both went silent after this was said. For a few seconds they just starred at each other. Then suddenly they both broke out in a loud laughter. "I'm so sorry," Hermione was choking on her words, "I just had to say it."

Draco smiled. She was the most amazing girl he had ever spoken to. She was full of surprises. He was glad that for once he could see through her background, through her blood. It was beyond ironic that the blood he craved for so strongly was the blood he had hated for so long.

Then the unthinkable thought ran through his head. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a vampire. It seems like it was changing him for the good. The fights he was fighting against muggles and mudbloods seemed so stupid at that moment. All blood was good and pure. It didn't matter if it was magical or not.

At that moment Draco didn't want to be a wizard anymore. He didn't want to have to fight against a cause as pathetic as that. He liked seeing people as just people, none better then the rest. The thing he liked the most was the feelings he had towards Hermione. He had never desired something this much before. He had never felt this tingly feeling in his stomach. All he knew in his old world was hate and misery but in this all he knew was love. He knew it was only because of Hermione's scent that he felt these things but that didn't matter to him. The feelings were still real.

He looked up and locked eyes with Hermione. They were filled with fear. He knew that she didn't want this. It wasn't fair for him to do this to her. He had to change back, even if that meant that he would go back into his world of hatred and despair. He would once again become the racist bastard, never seeing what lies beyond the skin. He didn't want that. He didn't know what he wanted. On one hand he didn't want to go back to his life before. He had no future there. With the vampires he could start all over again. It was selfish though. He had to think of Hermione. She didn't want that. She didn't need to become a vampire to know what it feels like to love. He didn't know what to do. "I need to go." Draco said quickly. He jumped to his feet quicker then any human can.

The quick movement surprised Hermione. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Draco turned away from the table they were sitting at and started to make his way towards the door. He then suddenly stopped and spun back around. He walked back to the table and grabbed the large vampire book. "I'll be taking this," Draco said. He then stormed out of the room leaving Hermione clueless.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said to herself. "How did this happen?"

A/N: I'm on a roll with this story. I already have three different endings in mind. Please review to keep me inspired! Remember the more reviews I receive the faster the updates!


	8. Asphodel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N Does anyone want to me my Beta? I don't really know how that works but I really would like someone to go over my work because I hate re-reading my stories. Also does anyone have any suggestions of stories on or off Fanfiction that I might like?

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter Eight

Asphodel

For the past few days Draco spent all of his time avoiding Hermione. It shouldn't have been hard. Her sent stood out from everyone else's in the school. He could tell what floor she was on at what time. He knew where she was at most times so he knew where not to go, but occasionally Draco would catch himself wondering down the hallways following her scent. It would put him into a trance. He never would know what he was doing until the portrait of the fat lady blocked him from getting any further.

The reason why he was avoiding her was because he couldn't figure out what he wanted. He wanted everything to become normal again, he wanted to be able to eat normal food again but at the same time he wanted her. He wanted to be able to live his life without the prejudice he had grown up on. If he became human he would have to go back to that life.

After days of consideration Draco finally decided to make a trip back to Hogsmead. He was going to look for the remaining ingredients. He decided he might as well get everything encase he did deiced to go back to his old life. Maybe he could find what he needed there. He found himself again outside of the metal door in the brick building. With a small push the door flew open and Draco walked in. "I'm back," Draco announced.

"No one gives a damn," a voice shouted back.

Draco knew at once that this was the odd man that ran the shop. He couldn't tell by the smell since the whole store smelt of him, but the man's voice was unforgettable. "I need help."

"Now that's a surprise," the shop owner said sarcastically.

Draco walked towards the man and pulled out a list he had written about an hour ago. "I need this things."

The man snatched the list and started to scan it. It didn't take long because there was only three items on it. "Hellebore? I have that. As for the other two, I ain't got em."

Draco shuffled through his pockets until he found his bag where he kept his money. "Well give me the Hellebore and tell me where the other two are."

The man looked at him with his one eye before going behind the counter to fetch the Hellebore. He disapeared for a moment then reappeared with what Draco needed. It was in a small brown box. Draco examined it closely. It was a dark red with black spots on it. It didn't look very fresh or friendly. "Is it any good dried?"

"Ain't no good wet," the man spat. "Do yer want to know where the other things are now don't ya?"

Draco nodded his head. He had almost forgotten about the other things. The Hellebore had taken all his attention away. "Are you sure it's okay? I've worked with Hellebore before at my school, it didn't look like this."

"There are different types. Yer trying to become human again aren't ya?" The man asked. He didn't even wait for Draco's response. "This is the right one. As for the other two, the phoenix feather yer gonna have to get from dat Professor of yours. I know he keeps one in his room. The Asphodel yer gonna have to get on yer own. In that forbidden forest of years."

"But where?" Draco asked.

The old man started to laugh. "Yer gonna half to find yerself a unicorn! They love the stuff."

Draco's eyes widened when the old man said the word unicorn. There were two reasons. One it was ironic that he needed to find the unicorns when that was what he was looking for when he got bitten and the other thing was he knew the man also knew that was ironic. The man knew too much about Draco and Draco hadn't told him anything. To come to think of it he didn't even tell him about his school. How did he know who his professors were? There were plenty of schools for him to go to. How did the man know he went to Hogwarts?

"Who are you?" Draco suddenly questioned.

"Yer friendly neighborhood shop keeper," he responded with a grin.

"What's your name?"

"Call me Rabastan," the man said, "Rabastan Lestrange."

Draco's eyes opened when he heard the name. "You're lying."

The man laughed. "Ya bet I am! Don't ask questions yer might not get the answer yer was hoping for."

"You aren't going to tell me anything are you?"

"Nope, now get yerself out of here."

Draco took one last glance at the man before exiting his store. He put finding out that that guy was on his to do list before he reached his death, well full death.

When Draco got back to Hogwarts he smelt Hermione's odor in the air. It was strong but not strong at the same time, as if she were close but there was a wall in the way, in this case another scent. He didn't know what was causing it but it confused his severely. He could no longer tell were Hermione was. He knew that was going to be a problem especially when he heard, "MALFOY!" being shouted across the hallway.

Hermione Granger ran up to him. "I know you've been avoiding me, very well if I may add."

Malfoy nodded his head. He wasn't too sure what to say. There in front of him was the object of his desire. Avoiding her all of those days only made it harder for him to control himself.

"I started the potion about a week ago. If we let it over brew then we'll have to wait until next month and that might be too late." Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes.

Draco sighed. He pulled the small brown box he had bought out of his pocket. "I have the Hellebore."

"That's great and all but we don't need that for a while, we need the Asphodel by the end of this week."

"I have class."

"You haven't shown up to class for the past week, remember the whole avoiding me thing," Hermione snapped.

"Well it's too late now, I might as well go."

"Malfoy! You can't do this. Why don't you want to go?"

Draco shrugged. He wanted to tell her it was because he was petrified of going back in but his ego wouldn't let him do it. "Granger, why don't you do it? Your life is on the line here just as much as mine is."

Hermione clenched her fists together and glared at him furiously. "DRACO MALFOY YOU DISRESECTFUL BASTARD!" she yelled.

Without thinking Draco covered Hermione's mouth with his hand. He didn't realize how bad of an idea it was at the time. Once he touched her he felt the urge starting to rise. It was as if her smell was being soaked up threw his hands. He found himself struggling to let go. He felt Hermione's hands grab onto his arm to try and pull away. Draco finally let go and started to run down the hallway. About a quarter of the way down he turn his head back and shouted to Hermione. "I'll go get it!" That's exactly what he did.

He ran out of the school. He followed a near by fifth year class that was heading towards their Care of Magical Creatures class, so he wouldn't stand out. He did receive a few awkward glances from the fifth years. It was either because he wasn't supposed to be there or that his eyes were completely red. It also could have been a combination of the both. Once they neared their class Draco made a sprint towards the forest.

He did all of this so suddenly he didn't even realize what he was doing. He didn't want to. Once he thought about what this forest has done to him he would realize how stupid of an idea this was and automatically turn back. He made sure he couldn't turn back by running so deep into the forest that he had no idea where he was. "Bloody Hell," Draco said as he realized what he had done.

Draco looked around the forest. He couldn't see anything dangerous nor sense anything. He was pretty sure he would be good for the moment. As Draco wandered aimlessly around the forest he thought about how much easier it would be if he knew the smell of the Asphodel. There were so many new scents that he discovered while wondering around. Most of them he found appalling, but some stood out more then others. He followed these scents only to realize he didn't even know what Asphodel looked like.

Draco starred at the one plant he had found. It's scent was strong and stood out the most. He didn't know what it was but he took it anyway and shoved it in his pocket. There were no unicorns near by but Draco still took it. He had a feeling the man was lying about the unicorns anyway. What good would Draco be to him if he turned back into a wizard? He would be no good at all.

Draco continued his search. He grabbed random plants whenever he saw them and every time he began to hunger he would grab a near by rabbit and chomp down on it. Draco was starting to enjoy himself. It was nice not having to worry about other humans. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted in this forest and no one could stop him.

Draco heard a running stream a few miles to the east. He decided to go check it out. Draco sat down at the water's edge. He watched the water rapidly move from one place to the other. He put his hand in to feel the temperature. It was ice cold and Draco loved it. He took of his shoes and socks and stuck his feet in. Then he suddenly got the urge to jump in. Draco took of his robe and tossed it on a rock. Followed by the robe were the rest of Draco's cloths. Draco jumped into the river and felt the rapid waves hit against him.

He was too strong to let the current effect him. Instead of pushing him away violently like the waves did with everything else that entered the water they just splashed against him giving him a nice massage. Draco dove under the water so his whole body became wet. He swam to the bottom finding out the river was a lot deeper then he thought. Draco admired the creatures that lived down there and laughed at how all of them were afraid of him, even the shark like figure that was about three times his size.

Draco didn't loose his breath after a minute. He didn't loose his breath at all. Draco decided he wouldn't leave until he needed air again. He wasn't sure how long this would be but he wanted to know how long he could hold his breath for. Draco continued to swim around enjoying himself in everyway. He finally seemed to loose all of his problems, they were washed away by the waves. The only problem was that all good things had to come to an end.

Draco felt his hair being tugged. Something was pulling him out of the water. Draco thrashed around, he used all of his strength so whatever it was would loose its grip and let him go. No matter what he did he couldn't get himself free. Draco saw the surface of the water and was soon completely out of it. He was dangling by his hair. Draco screamed. It felt as if all of his hair was being pulled out at once. He took his fingernails and tried to cut himself loose but whatever was pulling him grabbed his arm and then threw him roughly to the ground.

Draco couldn't smell anything. He had gotten water in his nose. He didn't know what was attacking him or what was behind him. He suddenly felt blind without his sense. Draco turned to face whatever was attacking him. He let out a loud hiss to let whatever it was know that he was willing to fight.

"Calm down Malfoy. It is only I Firenze."

Draco looked up to see the centaur teacher staring down at him. "I don't like centaur's," Draco said coldly.

"I know you don't, but you must get over this newly developed hatred if you ever want to get back to normal."

Draco sensed no danger coming from his teacher. He was still on the ground. He didn't like being below anyone so before saying another word Draco jumped to his feet. "What do you mean?"

Firenze laughed. "Don't play stupid with me. I know what you are. Centaurs can sense vampires just like you can sense us."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know how long it has been since you left?" Firenze asked Draco.

"A few hours," Draco shrugged. "Not long."

"You've been gone for four days. You just couldn't tell because the trees block out the light and you no longer need sleep. Days become hours to you, since soon you will have forever."

Draco didn't respond. He didn't believe what Firenze was saying. He was sure he was only there for a few hours. He just left. He was sure he did.

"The teachers got worried when you didn't show up. I told them that I would handle it and not to ask questions. Of course they did but Dumbledore silenced them."

"Dumbledore knows?" Draco's heart dropped. Dumbledore couldn't know. Firenze and Hermione was already two too many people.

"No, he did not ask. He knew that I wouldn't keep anything from him. The only reason why I would is if it is an issue of keeping peace. Over there," Firenze said out of nowhere. "The Asphodel is over there."

Draco looked at where he was pointing. There was a small flower patch filled with bright pink flowers. What surround the flowers was mourning pixies. They cried as they stared at the beautiful things. As Draco became attuned to their cries he heard them shout cruses and words of hatred at the flowers.

"Asphodel comes from the death of the pixies. Where ever a pixie has died one sprouts up. There was a recent pixie war here. That is why there are so many." Firenze galloped over towards the flower. He knelt down and picked one up then came back to Draco. He showed Draco the flower. "This is all you will need."

Draco reached out for the flower but Firenze pulled his hand away. "I will give it to Ms. Granger for you. You on the other hand will go straight to Dumbledore. You will tell him that you are alright and that I have taken care of you. He will ask you no more and you will tell no more. Do you understand?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I do not understand. Why are you helping me? Wouldn't you want Dumbledore to find out that I got bitten? That would mean the end of the treaty with the vampires. They would have to leave the forest or face death."

"It would also mean the treaty with the Centaurs would be broken. They know I work there. They know I could have prevented it so they would blame my people. This is why I am preventing it. I do not wish to see more deaths."

Draco nodded his head. "I would leave now, but I don't know how to get back."

"Follow my scent," he said and with that he raced away.

Draco sniffed the air once and within seconds he was running by the centaur's side.


	9. Beliefs

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N:

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter 9

Beliefs

Draco and Firenze reached the edge of the forest. "Why'd you stop?" Draco asked.

Firenze looked down at Draco and laughed. "I know it's appropriate for me not to wear cloths but you on the other hand, well you're a full human."

Draco looked down at himself and realized he was naked. He instantly blushed and covered himself. " I didn't even realize," he said.

Firenze tossed down Draco's school robs. He had them the whole time. "It's always nicer to run without restrictions."

Draco threw over his cloths and tied his rob. "You're right and you're lucky."

"Go on now," Firenze said. "They're waiting for you and remember what I told you to say."

Draco nodded his head before leaving. "Of course."

With in minutes Draco was making his way up to go see Dumbledore. He knocked on the door and waited until Dumbledore allowed him to come in. Draco slowly opened the door and stepped inside of his office.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you again."

Draco nodded his head. "Err, sorry. I was busy."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I have a feeling I shouldn't ask questions. You look terrible Mr. Malfoy. I'm guessing you haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"No Professor, as I've said I've been busy. Firenze helped me with a few things, everything's fine now."

Dumbledore gave him the eye. He scanned him over thoroughly before saying anymore. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No sir."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I will let you go only because I do have trust in my good friend Firenze."

Draco nodded his head. "Thank you professor."

"Go on now, and please get some sleep. You look as if you had died."

Draco didn't say anymore. He just turned around and left the room. When the door was closed behind him he let out a silent chuckle. It was funny because he was dead. Draco stepped out into the hallways, he instantly knew that was a mistake. The smell was strong and he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready for and ecstatic Granger to jump on top of him.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. She ran down the hallway and swung her arms around him.

Draco became tense. He didn't move anything and to be on the safe side he stopped breathing. How stupid could she be? Once Hermione let go of him Draco took a few steps backwards. "Bloody hell!" he snapped. "What do you think you're doing? I could have lost it right there!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I'm just so happy to see you. I thought you left, for good."

"I'm glad you think of me that way."

Hermione blushed. She didn't mean it in a rude way. "It's just all these years that I've known you, you err- well always ran away from your problems."

Draco took this into consideration. "True, very true, but all those times I didn't have a reason to actual work out my problems, but this time I have you."

Hermione's blush became a deeper shade of red. "Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"The sweet talking thing. You're giving me the wrong impression."

"Sorry I can't help it, it comes naturally now." Draco sniffed the air then suddenly covered his nose with his hands. "Bad idea," he whispered. "Do you mind, um leaving?"

Hermione starred at him blankly.

"The smell, it's kind of overwhelming."

"Oh well, I guess I should go then," Hermione said quickly. She felt stupid for not realizing what Draco meant at first.

"Yeah..." Hermione turned and started to walk down the hallway. "Wait!" Draco shouted. Hermione instantly stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You know I don't want you to go, it's just that I'm not very good at controlling myself."

Hermione smiled. "I know." She turned back around and continued on her way.

With all his strength Draco turned the opposite way and walked away from the smell that made his blood scream. Every step away from the smell was a struggle, but Draco continued to force himself forward.

"Malfoy? Is that you?"

Draco looked from where the sound came from. He didn't even notice that Potter and Weasley were only a few feet in front of him. At once he snarled. "Potter, Weasley."

"You look terrible," Potter said. "It looks as if you've seen a troll."

"Oh believe me, I've seen a lot worse."

Potter's smile faded from his face. "Like Voldemort? The last time I've seen him he seemed pretty scary."

Draco's glare also faded from his face. He completely forgot about Voldemort, and the war. He forgot about everything that was going on in the real world, he was so caught up in his. "Shut it," Draco snapped. "I have worse problems then you're false stories." Draco pushed passed Harry. He didn't want to hear another word. He wasn't even sure if he was part of that world anymore.

"Malfoy!" Weasley shouted.

"What Weasel?" Draco snapped.

"What have you done to Hermione?"

Draco's heart skipped at the mention of her name. "What?" he said trying to not sound suspicious.

"We haven't been seeing a lot of her lately and every time we do she seems to be with you, can you explain that to us?"

Draco just laughed at Weasley. "No, oh and try taking a shower sometime. Your stench is making me loose my appetite." Draco spun around and continued on his way, wherever that was.

Time seemed to blend together for Draco. He didn't attend classes anymore nor did he go to the Great Hall to eat. He spent most of his time wandering the hallways and avoiding suspicious looks. He knew the teachers were suspicious of him but for some reason he never got questioned. He believed it was the work of Firenze.

Draco noticed that the hallways were beginning to clear. It had gotten late. Once again the time had slipped by him. He didn't mind. He would spend the night wondering the halls or sitting outside the portrait of the fat lady. He decided to go for the second one. This was his favorite part of the day. He loved when it was dark and quite in the halls. He would sit crossed leg in front of the Fat Lady and just stare into the painting. He would block out all the other smells and focus on only Hermione's. He would breath in the air and pretend she was right there, next to him. It was a perfect place because he wasn't too close so the smell wasn't overwhelming. It was just perfect where he sat. At first the Fat Lady would question him. At times she wouldn't shut up. Draco just ignored her though and eventually she became used to his company. That night was different though. Draco seemed to have zoned off a little too much because he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs like he normally would have.

"Someone's coming," The Fat Lady hissed, "You better move yourself or get caught, see how much I care."

Draco quickly tuned back into reality. He heard the footsteps and smelt the air. It was Hermione. Her scent was strong; she was standing right behind the portrait. Draco froze. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't know what he should do. The painting swung open and out came Hermione. She jumped back and squealed. She was shocked to see Draco.

"Shh!" Draco snapped. "Do you want to wake everyone?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Hermione whispered. "Don't you need to sleep?"

"Apparently not. I was just sitting around."

Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a look. "This is getting ridiculous Malfoy. I know you can't control your feelings but really..."

Draco's face turned red. "Granger doesn't think everything is about you."

"Oh but to you it is." Hermione sighed when Draco couldn't think of a comeback. It was really becoming pathetic. "Well if you're wondering why I'm here."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Draco shook his head no. "Around eleven I'm guessing."

"It's two in the morning."

"Oh," Draco said. "I didn't realize."

"So now are you wondering why I'm here?"

"Going to steal some more books?" Draco suggested.

"The potion," Hermione said. "I can only check on it at night. I'm doing a good job covering this all up for you."

"Where are you keeping it?"

"Prefect's bathroom, in one of the stalls," Hermione said. "Don't worry it's hidden."

"Is it in the one with the window?" Draco asked.

"Just follow me," Hermione told him. Draco followed her without question. She did lead him to the one with the window. It was weird being in the prefect's bathroom. He hadn't been in it for almost a while. Everything that was once important to him seemed to have faded away, it all seemed so stupid.

Hermione opened up the stall with the window above it. She flicked her wand and muttered something under her breath and a small cauldron appeared. "It's almost done," Hermione said. "I'm adding the last ingredient tonight. It will be done by tomorrow afternoon."

Draco starred down at the cauldron. In it the life he once had was forming. In another week he'll be back to normal. All those faded problems will once again be real. "Granger," he said quickly. "I don't know if I want to be human again." Draco looked up to see Hermione's reaction. Her face went completely pale.

"What? Malfoy you can't do that."

"Granger, you don't understand for the first time in my life and hole new world is open to me. I don't have to follow in my father's footsteps I have a mind of my own. I see now that all people are people. It's stupid to fight over blood it's all tasty and nourishing. And for the first time in my life I actually feel something towards someone. Granger when I smell you, when I see you I feel something I never felt before. I feel something that I never thought I would be able to feel."

Hermione started to back away from Draco only to be stopped by the stall wall. "Malfoy, you can't do this. If you stay a vampire that means I have to become one too, you can't do that to me. Malfoy you can't. I don't want that."

"But don't you see? This war, all your problems they'll be gone. You can start over, you can start a new life."

"I don't want to Malfoy, I don't want to! I like my life. I love my family, I can't just leave them."

Draco took a step closer to Hermione. He had her trapped in the bathroom. "Granger, I can control it." Draco slowly lifted up his hand and touched her face. Hermione became tense. She clenched her wand tight and got ready to use it. "Hermione," Draco whispered. "I love you, I want you to be mine." His teeth slid down her neck and his breath was cold.

Hermione wanted to push away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew vampires could seduce people but she didn't know a half vampire could do it and she didn't know it would be that strong. All she knew was that when she felt his touch and heard his voice she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. "Malfoy please," she whispered.

Draco became closer. He took a deep breath in taking in her smell. "Hermione," he whispered again. "Oh Hermione."

"Malfoy, you don't love me," she begged, "it's the smell. It's only because you're a vampire. It isn't real. None of this is real."

These words struck Draco harder then either of them would have thought. Draco suddenly became aware of what he was doing, of what he said. Draco pushed himself away from Hermione. He became just as scared as she was. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know what was becoming of him. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm didn't mean too. I'm so sorry Hermione."

Draco looked at her pleadingly. For the first time in his life he felt vulnerable. He laid his heart in a hand that was sure to crush it. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt like a child again.

"Malfoy," Hermione said. She took a deep breath before she said another word. "I think you should go."

Draco nodded his head. He went to turn away but suddenly changed his mind. He had one last thing he wanted to say to her before he left. "I'll drink the potion," Draco told her. "I don't care if you think it's only your scent that makes me feel this way. I don't care that if I never turned into a vampire I would never feel this way about you, but I love you Hermione and that's why I'm going to drink it because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Once you turn back you'll stop feeling this way about me," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Draco said. "I'm willing to loose it for you. I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Please don't." Hermione turned away from him. She couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. It didn't make any sense. She knew it was only her blood he fell in love with. It was wrong all of it.

"As you wish," Draco said. He turned away and quickly left the bathroom. Draco walked abnormally slowly down the hallway. He took his time examining the paintings that hug around him and the cracks on the floors. He didn't know why he suddenly became so interested in the design of the castle. Maybe it was because he didn't really want to leave Hermione or maybe it was the thought that he had a chance of never seeing the school again. All he knew was that for a few seconds his heart dropped when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Malfoy," Hermione spoke slowly.

Draco smiled widely when she spoke. She had come back to talk to him. She really didn't want him to go either. "Yes dear?"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't love me and I don't love you. I don't even like you Malfoy." She didn't even wait for his response. She just speed up her walk and left the hallway.

Draco was stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe this pain he was feeling. It was an unbearable pain that was located in his chest. He clung onto it with his hands a squeezed it tight. Maybe if he held on tight enough the pain would stop. He wanted it to go away. He knew it wouldn't. The only way it would go away is if he drank the potion and that was exactly what he was going to do.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N:

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust  
Chapter 10  
Potion

"Malfoy? Malfoy! What are you doing in here?"

Draco looked up from where he was sitting. He saw Hermione towering over him with a scowl on her face. "What?" he asked.

"I have been looking for all day!" Hermione snapped.

"To tell me to drink the potion?" Draco asked. "I've been waiting all night for it to get ready. Is it the right time yet?" It was true Draco spent the whole night and day in the prefect's bathroom. He nothing better to do with his time plus he couldn't wait to take the potion. Anything to get rid of that pain.

"Yes it is ready," Hermione said quietly. "I thought you would be resistant to take it."

Draco snarled. "I can't wait to take it. It's disgusting for me to like a mudblood like you."

Hermione forced herself to laugh. "You sound normal already."

Draco jumped up from where he was sitting. He kicked open the bathroom stall door and grabbed the cauldron. He brought it outside of the stall so Hermione could see it. Draco shoved it at her. "Is it done?"

Hermione looked at it closely then stuck her finger in it and felt the texture. It was a deep red and very sticky. "Almost," Hermione said. She shuffled through her pockets in her robe and pulled out a red vile. Once she opened the cap Draco instantly knew what it was. It was human blood. Hermione poured it in and the potion instantly became delicious. "It's supposed to look, smell, and feel like human blood, incase the half vampire needed to be tricked into it."

"Oh, well I don't need to be tricked into it. This is what I want. This is what you want." Draco said. He pulled the cauldron back towards him. He held it too his lips and started to drink. Once it hit his lips Draco began to chug it. It was delicious and refreshing. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that it was real human blood. Once the last drop enter Draco's mouth he tossed the cauldron to the floor. He whipped his mouth with his arm and looked up at Hermione. "Done," he said viciously.

"How do you feel?"

"The same," Draco snapped. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No," Hermione said. "I already told you that."

Draco suddenly gasped. His jaw went open and he tried finding air. He grabbed his chest and started panting. His whole body was shaking and he fell to the ground. Hermione screamed when she saw the lumps that were moving threw Draco's veins. Draco couldn't do anything but lay there. He was in so much pain. He lied flat on the floor facing upward staring at the ceiling. The lighting in the room seemed to become brighter and brighter until he was almost blinded. Then suddenly Draco felt his stomach clench together then release. He rolled over to the side and let all of the blood flow out of his mouth. When it was all out Draco rolled back onto his back and passed out.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?" Hermione shook him. Draco's eyes opened. "Oh thank god!" Hermione shouted. She wrapped her arms around Draco and held him in a tight embrace. "I thought you were dead."

Draco didn't know what was going on. He couldn't remember anything. "What are you doing Granger?" he said.

Hermione instantly let go of him. "I thought I killed you."

"Killed me? Killed me?" Draco said. "Some one as worthless as you could never kill me."

These words seemed to hurt Hermione more then normal. Draco didn't know why his words did this but he really didn't care. "I'm not going to even ask what just happened. I'll be going now." Draco stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at the puddle of blood on the floor with a disgusted look. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "You need to control your anger Granger." With that Draco left the bathroom and for the first time in the past month was once again fully in the real world.

His head hurt and his body ached, but it wasn't anything too severe. Draco thought about what could have possibly happened. He didn't know. To come to think of it he couldn't remember what even happened the day before. He starred at where the prefect's bathroom was. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on what. Just then Granger walked out of the bathroom. When she saw him she froze in her place. Their eye's locked and Draco felt the feeling that he hated more then anything. There were butterflies in his stomach. He blushed and turned away quickly. In a fast pace he started making his way down the hall.

He had no idea what had just happened. Did he have feelings for Granger? That made no sense. He turned his head back to see if she was still there but she was already gone. Draco wanted to ignore the feelings but they were there. They were real.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room. When he entered the common room there was instant silence. Everyone turned. Their eyes were on to him. "Is that Malfoy?" someone said.

"Yes it's me. What are all you bloody idiots looking at?" he snapped.

Blaise stood up from one of the couches. "Welcome back Draco!" he shouted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again? What do you mean again?"

Blaise raised his eyes at him. "What I mean by that is you haven't been in here for almost a month."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Blaise?"

"What happened Draco?" Blaise asked. "We've all been wondering."

Draco looked around at all the curious eyes that were watching him. "Nothing happened. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Are you okay Draco?" Pansy asked. She was sitting on the couch by the fireplace. "Don't you remember? You were gone for a whole month."

"I don't know what any of you are talking about." Draco started to make his way towards the staircase. "I hope you don't mind that you're going have to move your eyes to something else." Draco made his way up the staircase and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

He flopped down on his bed and shoved his face into the pillow. He had no idea what was going on. It was as if a part of his mind went missing. He didn't realize how tired he was. Once his face hit the pillow his whole body became weak. His eyes closed and he was in a deep sleep.

_Blood, it was everywhere. Draco was drenched in it. Every part of his body had the warm sticky blood. He looked down, he was standing in a puddle of it and next to the puddle was a body. It was a small boy. Draco leaned down and rolled the boy over, so he could see his face. It was him, it was Draco as a child. Draco jumped back. He didn't expect this. It couldn't be possible. _

_"You did this," a sweet voice said from behind him. _

_Draco turned around to see Hermione. Her hair was covering her face, but he still knew it was her. No one else had the brown curly locks like her. She was wearing a white dress it matched their surroundings. "How?" Draco asked. _

_"You did this," Hermione repeated. _

_Draco took a step towards Hermione. Why was she hiding behind her hair? He wanted to know. "Granger, tell me what's going on." _

_"Do you still love me?" she asked. _

_Draco shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." _

_"DON'T YOU STILL LOVE ME?" Hermione screeched. _

_Draco stopped moving. He was about three feet away from her. "Of course I do." He said. "Of course I do Hermione." _

_"Then why did you do this to me?" She cried, "Why would you do this to me?" _

_"Hermione what did I do? What did I do? Please Hermione tell me what I do?" Hermione went quiet. She didn't move or say a word. Draco took another step forward. "Hermione?" Draco asked. He reached out his arm and lifted her chin up he still couldn't see her face. Her hair was in the way. He needed to move her hair away. Draco's hand was still out. He gently brushed her hair. Then he moved it away. _

_Draco's jaw dropped along with his heart. He started to back away put Hermione's hand had already gotten a hold of him. Her face was bloody and bruised. There was a chunk of skin missing. Her eyes were filled with sadness. Then suddenly her face changed. It twisted and turned. Her became bigger and her hair started to fall off and began to turn red. Her pale skin became spotted with freckles. The eyes became a hazel color and were no longer filled with sadness but rage. "You did this," said Ronald Weasley. _

_The ground below Draco opened up and suddenly the only thing that was stopping him from falling was the firm grip Ron had on his arm. Draco knew he should be fearful, he could die any second, but he wasn't instead it seemed as if all Hermione's sadness had flooded into him. "Drop me," Draco whispered. "Kill me." _

_Ron's hand opened and Draco fell. He fell into the black abyss. That seemed never ending. It was a slow fall. He knew it wasn't going to end it. As he fell he saw face floating around him. They were formed out of lights that would flicker on and off every so often. They weren't human faces. They were faces of vampires. Their fangs glistened when they smiled as he passed. _

_Out of nowhere a floor appeared and Draco gently landed on it. He was surrounded by darkness. The only light came from the hole that he just fell from and that was slowly closing. _

_Draco glanced around the darkness. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't know what he was looking for but he did find something. He saw that Hermione had followed him there. Her face wasn't covered this time, he could see it perfectly. _

_"I didn't work." She said. _

_"What didn't work?" Draco asked. _

_Hermione pulled back her hair and held it behind her head revealing her neck. There were two tiny bit marks that had to be the marks of a vampire. "Who did this to you?" he asked. "Who did this?" _

_"You did." _

_"I couldn't have. Hermione I'm not a vampire." As Draco said these words Hermione opened her mouth and two large fangs appeared. _

_"Finish the job Draco." _

_Draco started to back away. "Hermione please." _

_"Finish the job!" _

_"NO." Draco screamed._

Draco awoke in his sweat. He was afraid. He didn't know what was happening to him. Something happened to him, but he didn't know what. At that moment he knew three things. One he needed to find out what happened to him in the past month. Two that dream he just had had something to do with this. Three he would find his answers from Hermione Granger.

A/N REVIEW!


	11. Depart

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N: All questions will be answered in the next few chapters! You have to read the story to find out about the dream and why he can't remember. I'm not going to give that away! 

Oh also someone asked where they got the potion. Well the two of them have been making it for the past few chapters.

Since this was such a quick update the next chapter might not come for a while. so please be patient! 

-----------------------------------

Blood Lust

Chapter 11

Depart

"Granger." 

Hermione felt her spine shiver as she heard that voice. She put down the book she was reading and turned to face Draco. "Yes?" she asked. 

Draco walked over to the table and sat across from Hermione. "What happened to me?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione picked up the book she was reading and started to look at it again. 

Draco put his hand on the book and pushed it down. "Yes you do." 

Hermione sighed. "Go away Malfoy." 

"Not until you tell me." 

Hermione glared at Draco. "Nothing happened to you." 

"Bloody hell something did!" Draco snapped. He was beginning to loose his cool. "How come I can't remember the past month of my life? How come everyone says that I was missing for so long?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Hemrione snapped back. "I try to stay away from you Malfoy." 

"Well you can at least tell me why I woke up in your arms yesterday." 

Hermione went silent. 

"So something did happen." Malfoy said. 

"Go away." She said. 

"No," Malfoy said. "Tell me what happened." 

"Nothing happened," Hermione repeated. "Yesterday you slipped and hit your head in the bathroom. I was only trying to see if you were alright." 

"You're good a lying." 

"How do you know I'm lying?" Hermione questioned. 

Draco took a deep breath. "Because of one reason." 

"Which is?" 

"Other then the fact that I can't remember what happened in the past month I also have a very strong attraction to you." 

Hermione started to blush. She quickly turned away from Draco and started to pack up her things. 

"Granger," Draco said. "What's going on?" 

"Malfoy," Hermione said. "For my protection and yours you must not find out. Forget everything." She stood up from the table and grabbed her bag. 

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Granger," he repeated. 

"Malfoy, you must not remember." 

Draco let go of Hermione's arm. "Why do I trust you?" 

"Because you know I'm always right." 

"You always look beautiful too." 

Hermione laughed. "Side effects," she said. "they'll wear off." 

"They better," Draco said. "What would I do telling everyone I was dating a mudblood?" 

"Funny Malfoy. But you won't ever have to worry about that because I'd never go out with you." 

"Funny Granger because I think you're flirting with me right now." 

Hermione smiled at him. "Drop it," she said. "If you still feel this way in a week come see me." 

"I will," Draco said. 

"You won't." Hermione said back. With that she left the room. 

Draco watched her as she left the room. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him. He knew he should be fustrated at her, but he just couldn't. When he looked at her all his problems disappeared, he didn't care about anything but her. 

Draco found himself wandering the hallways. Doing this seemed so familiar. For some reason he seemed to know everything about the castle, every little detail was oddly familiar to him. 

"You going to go to class today?" 

Draco turned around to see Crabbe walking down the hallway. Draco shrugged. "Maybe." 

"I'm surprised you havn't been kicked out of the school yet," Crabbe stated. "So are you going to tell me where you've been?" 

"Bloody hell Crabbe. I don't know. I have no idea what happened to me." 

"Are you serious?" 

Draco nodded his head. "I can't remember a thing." 

"If it's secret you-know-what stuff, you can just say that and I'll leave you alone." 

"It isn't!" Draco snapped. 

"Okay, okay," Crabbed said. "So you can't remember anything huh?" 

Draco glared at him. "Yes Crabbe. How many times must I repeat myself?" 

Crabbe shrugged. "It's just a little bit odd. There are rumors that you were taken out of school by your father. He was here often." 

"My father?" 

Crabbed nodded his head. 

"Did he say anything?" 

"He just always seemed to be looking for you." 

Draco didn't say anything back. The only thought that ran through his head was that his father might know something about his memory loss. Draco left Crabbed and headed towards Dumbledore's office. 

Draco was able to catch Dumbledore outside of the statue. "Professor," Draco said. 

Dumbledore stopped and looked at Draco. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Has my father been here?" 

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Quite a few times." 

"Why?' Draco asked.

"He said he needed to take you out of school for a while." 

"Did you let him?" 

Dumbledore shook his head. "I told him you needed to stay here because you were very ill but that my friend was a white lie. I really had no clue to where you were, but now that I do would you like me to get a hold of him?" 

"So I never left the school?" 

"Ah that I do not know. As I said you seemed to have disappeared for quite a long time. You are very behind in all your school work. I'm sure you can catch up but I suggest that you try not to loose anymore school time." 

Just as Dumbledore said that Draco noticed that an older man who did not belong there storming down the hallway. "Dumbledore," the man said.

"Gumboil," Dumbledore said greeting the man.

"I'm sure you can guess why I am here." 

"Mr. Malfoy has sent you?" Dumbledore guessed. 

Gumboil nodded his head. "I'm sure I don't have to show you my badge?" 

"I know who you are," Dumbledore said. 

"As regulations I will anyway." Gumboil pulled out his badge showing Dumbledore. He was part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "I am here to take young Malfoy away on request of his father." 

"Well as you can see he is right here, perfectly unharmed." 

""Did you refuse to give young Malfoy over to his father?" Gumboil asked. "You do know that that is illegal? Is there a reason for doing so?" 

"I was only thinking of the student first. Mr. Malfoy is very behind in his studies." 

"Well that will not matter any more because his father has requested that he would be removed from the school immeditaly." 

Draco's heart dropped when he heard this. "He can't do that!" Draco snapped. "He has no right!" 

Gumboil sighed. "As long as you are under the age of seventeen then you are under your father's care." 

"But isn't it required I get an education?" 

"Yes but that doesn't mean at this school. Now if you would please come with me. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy but you really have not choice." 

Draco looked up at Dumbledore for help. He couldn't leave the school. He needed to figure out what happened to him more important if he left he would never be able to see Hermione again. 

"He's right. You have to go," Dumbledore said. 

"What about my stuff? I need to go pack." 

Dumbledore looked back at Gumboil. "He's right too." 

Gumboil let out a loud sigh of annoyance. "Alright but be quick and no funny business. Mr. Malfoy isn't pressing any charges for holding his son so you better not push it." 

Draco nodded his head and left without saying another word. He didn't go to his common room. He could careless about his things. He was looking for something much more important. He didn't know how he knew where she was but he did. "Granger!" Malfoy shouted. He was just in time, she just got out of one of her classes. 

"Malfoy?" she looked at him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" 

Draco jogged over to Hermione. "I'm leaving." 

"What?" 

"My father's taking me out of the school. I don't know why. I don't want to go though, but I have no choice." Draco panted. He was out of breath since he ran the whole way. 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because there's something I need to do before I go." Draco said. 

Hermione seemed annoyed. "Which is?" 

Draco put out his arms and grabbed Hermione's face. He pulled her close to him so their lips met. Hermione seemed to have froze for a second but once she realized what he was doing she pushed him away. She whipped her lips and slapped him across the face. "How dare you!" 

Draco laughed. "How dare me? How dare you?" 

"Bloody hell Malfoy! What did I do?" she snapped. 

"You won't tell me the truth and you have some how made me fall for you." 

"I didn't do that!"

"Then tell me what happened in the past month." 

"I don't know." 

"You're a poor liar." 

Hermione looked away from him. She seemed to be thinking. Draco watched her closely. He was hoping she would give him some kind of information. "Malfoy, whatever you feel towards me will go away. It's good that you're leaving. Everything will be fixed." 

For the first time Hermione's words eemed to anger him. "Fixed?" 

"These feelings you have for me aren't real." 

"Did someone slip me a love potion?" 

"No…" 

"Then they are real." Draco said firmly. 

There was a brief moment of silence. Neither of them said anything. Both had their own thoughts. Draco knew she didn't feel the same way back. He didn't know what she felt. He had an idea but it didn't make sense. When he looked into her eyes he saw fear yet at the same time there was something else. As if she was worried for him, she cared about him. "I'll write you," Draco said. "Every day." 

"Don't." 

"I will." 

Hermione looked up at him. "Okay. I just want you to know if anything odd starts happening to you I'll be here to help you." 

"Is that what you did last time? Are you helping me by not telling me?" 

Hermione nodded her head. "You can't know Malfoy. Other wise it will come back. It won't work." 

"I need to know Granger." 

"I know, but you'll need to figure that out yourself. I hope you don't." 

"I will." 

Hermione looked away from him again. "I know. I just hope you don't." 

"I have to go," Draco said at last. 

Hermione nodded her head. "Me too. I need to get to my next class." Hermione turned away from Draco and started to walk away. Suddenly she stopped and turned back around. The two of them locked eyes and Hermione did something Draco was expecting. She ran to him. Draco grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione started punching his chest. 

"I hate you!" she yelled. "I hate you! You've ruined my life! You're going to ruin my life!" 

Draco squeezed Hermione into him. He didn't understand. For the first time since he found out he was leaving he was glad he was. Maybe he could get his head sorted out. Maybe he could finally figure everything out. Hermione started to calm down. She stopped yelling and her punches became weaker. "Please tell me." 

"No." Hermione said. "There's still hope you won't remember." 

Draco let go of her. "Can you do at least one thing for me?" 

Hermione whipped her eyes. They were red and blood shot from the tears that she just let out. "What?" 

"What do you feel towards me?" 

Hermione was quite.

"Please." 

Hermione looked up at him. "The same way you do but it's not real Malfoy. It's not real." 

Draco nodded his head. "Whatever you want to believe Granger." 

Hermione shook her head. "Please write." 

"I will." 

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry again. Draco was about to reach out and grab her. He wanted to comfort her but a voice yelling his name stopped him. It was Gumboil. 

"I don't have all day Draco!" he snapped. 

Draco glared at him. "I know!" He turned back to the tear filled Hermione. "Bye." He said. 

Hermione nodded her head. She was too upset to say anything back. Draco turned away from her giving only one glance back. "About time," Gumboil mumbled. 

"Sorry I had some thing to take care of." 

Gumboil just shook his head. "Puppy love," he muttered.

A/N: I know it seems confusing right now but believe me it will all come together very soon! 


	12. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N: All questions will be answered in the next few chapters! You have to read the story to find out about the dream and why he can't remember. I'm not going to give that away!

Eh this is a short shitty chapter but it has to be done.

Blood Lust

Chapter 12

Realizations

Draco sat in an empty compartment on the train. He was completely by himself. Good old Gumboil made sure he got onto the train then left. He also made sure that Draco knew his father would be waiting for him when he arrived. Draco knew he really meant don't try anything.

Draco starred out the window. He watched the scenery flash by in glimpses. Something had happened in the past month that made him fall in love with Hermione and he needed to know what. She felt the same way so he couldn't have been slipped a love potion. What would make him have these feelings for her? He couldn't figure it out.

Ever since he first laid eyes on her he had always hated the mudblood. Mudblood, he couldn't even say the word without flinching. It sickened him because Draco knew her blood wasn't dirty.

Suddenly Draco got a thought. He pulled open his bag. The only thing he packed was paper, quills, and ink. He also brought his eagle. That was also important to him. How else would he get the letters to Hermione?

_Granger,_

_I have formed a hypothesis to what had happened. Something had happened that caused us to fall madly in love. Then we both realized that this is a terrible and stupid thing to do. We could never be together because of our blood differences. So together we thought it would be best if we both forgot about each other by doing memory charms. The only problem was once you did it on me you decided not to do it on yourself because you didn't want to loose a whole month worth of work. That is why you can remember and I can't._

_It would help me dearly if you filled in the blanks. Also please wait before sending your response. I rather not have my father know about "us". Also did is my hypothesis right? Think long and hard before responding._

_-Draco_

Draco folded the letter up and sent it on its way. He watched his eagle sore through the sky. With in a few seconds it was gone. Draco's eyes didn't leave the window. He continued to stare out into the open country.

The train came to a stop too soon. Draco solemnly grabbed his bag and walked off of the train. Waiting for him was his father.

"Draco," he said.

"Father," Draco nodded back.

Lucius Malfoy watched him closely. Draco wasn't sure what he was looking for but he knew he was looking for something. "Would you like to explain what happened in the past month?"

"I would if I knew." Draco snapped. He felt silly. He was taller then his father now but yet he still acted like a child.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't know what happened to me in the past month. I was trying my hardest to figure it out and I was close but you decided to take me out."

Lucius Malfoy's face suddenly became very red. Draco gulped once he realized that he had anger his father. "Have you forgotten what is to be done? Have you forgotten your place? I couldn't keep you at that school for another minute! I couldn't risk loosing you for another month!"

"Yes father," Draco said coldly.

"Come Draco, we have much to do." Lucius didn't look at Draco again until the got to the house and that was only to tell him to get his things unpacked. Draco stormed up the long staircase and slammed his bedroom door.

He mad at his father, mad at himself, mad at Hermione, and just mad at everything in general. He had forgotten that that summer he was made part of the Death Eaters and his father was right, he did have a job to do, but the thing was he couldn't do it anymore. First off he wasn't at the school to do it, second off he didn't want to do it anymore.

Just then he heard a tapping at his window. It was his eagle. He didn't expect him to return so quickly. He opened his window and took the paper from it. It was a small scrap of a paper and all it had scribbled on it was.

_No_

Draco laughed at Hermione's response. He went to his backpack to get a piece of paper. Right before he opened the backpack he decided that he would right to her later. He needed more time to think of what to say next. So instead he tossed his backpack under his bed and left his room to go find his father.

"Father!" he shouted. "I would like to have a word with you."

Lucius came out from the next room. "Yes Draco?"

"How are we supposed to get into the school if I am not there finding a way in?"

Lucas shook his head in a disappointed manner. "There are other students that can do it Draco, I was just hoping you would be the one."

"Am I in trouble?"

"The Dark Lord is not pleased."

Draco waited for his father to continue but he never did. Draco had to press on. "What does that mean?"

"That means that we have not proven to him that we are worthy. Draco do you realize what you have done? Me and your mother were relying on you."

Draco looked down at the floor. He didn't realize what he had done. It seems like the world had been pulled so far away from him for such a long time and now there he was standing right in the middle of all of it's problems. "Father-"

"Don't bother apologizing. You can save that for the Dark Lord. You will be meeting with him tonight."

"Tonight?"

Lucas nodded his head.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

Lucius looked away from Draco. "This is your fault." He spat.

Draco suddenly realized why his father couldn't look him in the eye since he had gotten back. "Where is she?" Draco repeated.

"She's with the Dark Lord."

"Why?" Draco wanted to know everything.

Lucius took a deep breath before continued. He was close to loosing his calm. "Because you can't do anything you're told. You know I never wanted a child. It was all your mother's idea. You should thank her for your existence. Hopefully you'll have a chance to." Draco watched as his father began to walk away. He knew that his father no longer wanted to talk to him but that wasn't enough to stop Draco for continuing.

"I want to go now."

"What?"

"Take me to the Dark Lord now."

"Take a shower and get changed. It would be disrespectful going looking like that."

A/N sorry this is such a short chapter but it just had to be done! I'll make up it up to guys with the next chapter! The story is close to being completed. Please continue reading and reviewing!


	13. Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N:Hermione got the potion from a book she found.

--

Blood Lust

Chapter 13

Lost

Draco stepped into the room that he had only been in once before. This is where his fate was set. He had come here with his father for the first time being a Death Eater.

"Sit down," Draco heard the Dark Lord say, He was sitting in a throne like chair in a very large empty table. They were the only two in the room. Instead of sitting down like he was asked Draco go to one knee.

"Master," he said.

"You have come to me earlier then expected."

Draco made sure that he kept his eyes on the floor the whole time. He didn't want to do anything to upset the Dark Lord. "I heard news of my mother."

"Ah yes, well this should be no surprise to you. You're old enough to realize that there are consequences to your actions. The only thing is these actions I do not know anything of. Would you like to fill in the blanks for me?"

"I would love to," Draco said. "But I can not because I do not remember them."

"Are you lying to me boy?" The Dark Lord hissed.

Draco shook his head. "I would be lying to you if I told you a story of what happened."

The Dark Lord nodded his head. "Well see if that is true." He lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco's head.

Suddenly Draco's head started to throb from pain. All that came up was black. Blackness that surrounded him and the Dark Lord. It was blankness of nothingness. Then suddenly Hermione's face appeared. It was of her smile. She was smiling at joke Malfoy just made, one of his witty jokes that normally she found annoying and childless but for some reason this time she couldn't help but laugh.

"A mudblood?" The Dark Lord was disgusted by the image.

Draco nodded his head. He suddenly felt ashamed for the feelings he had towards the girl.

"I would ask you how this happened but from what I can see you have some kind of spell on you blocking these memories. I doubt it was a memory charm because I can easily undo those."

Draco didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He just kneeled there and silently agreed.

"She did the spell on you didn't she? She would know how to undo it."

Draco's heart skipped. He knew exactly what was going through the Dark Lord and he didn't like it. He heard the Dark Lord snicker. He too knew exactly what Draco was thinking. "This mudblood seems like a problem. Is she a distraction to you?"

Draco knew it was better not to lie so he nodded his head.

"It seems as if you have very strong feelings towards her and by the way she was looking at you it looks as if she feels the same way."

Draco knew it was childish and completely the wrong time but his heart skipped with joy when this was said. The Dark Lord was quick and caught this.

"Do you want your mother back?" The Dark Lord asked.

Draco nodded his head.

"Then you have a new job. That is to find out what happened to you because I feel this will help us a lot. If the mudblood doesn't want you to remember it probably has something to do with that bloody order."

Draco nodded his head. He was relieved that was all he had to do. At the moment it seemed impossible but he knew he could do it.

"The next thing I want you to do is get ride of your distraction, kill the mudblood."

Draco became pale. His heart dropped and for a moment he found it hard to breathe. He didn't want to hear what was just said.

The Dark Lord laughed at the painful expression of Draco's face. "If you don't do both of these I will kill your mother." He said sternly. His laugh had completely disappeared.

Draco nodded his head.

"You may leave now."

Draco nodded his head again and got up and left the room. He walked out of the house quickly and walked right past his father who was waiting for him outside.

"What did he say?" Lucius asked.

Draco shook his head. "That's none of your businesses."

Lucius grabbed Draco's robe and pulled him back. "As long as my wife is involved it is my businesses."

Draco pulled away from Lucius. "She's my mother." Was all he said. He stormed off. Where he didn't have a destination but all he knew was that he needed to get away from his father. Surprisingly his father didn't follow him. He figured that Draco had to return sooner or later. Draco knew that too.

Thoughts went through is head on how he was supposed to do this. He knew he either had to sacrifice his mother or Hermione. He didn't want to do either. He couldn't try and help the other side to win, that would take too long and there was no way he could get his mother back himself. He had no idea where she was and there was no way he could even face one of the Death Eaters.

He decided the best way to go through with this was to take it one step at a time. He would first find out what had happened to him in the past month then after that he would figure out what to do. Who knows maybe whatever happened to him would end up protecting Hermione. He doubted it. He was sure that the Dark Lord wanted everyone dead.

The only good thing about this was that it gave him an excuse to see Hermione again. He couldn't help but be happy about that.

As soon as he got home he ran up to his room. He tossed open his bag and dumped everything out. There were a few textbooks in there that he didn't bother looking at. He was looking for the Hogsmead schedule. He smiled has he scanned the dates. There would be one that Saturday. It was perfect.

Draco ripped out a piece of paper and started to write on it.

_Dear my lovely Hermione, _

_I see that you have a Hogsmead trip next Saturday. I would love if I could meet up with you. _

_-Draco_

Draco folded up the paper and tied it around his eagle's leg. After that was done Draco decided to get some sleep because he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting it for a while.

He was awakened by his eagle's taps on the window. Draco got up and let him in. He took the scrap of paper that was tied onto his leg. It once again read. :_ No._

Draco crumbled up the piece of paper and began to write another letter.

_To my still lovely Hermione, _

_It is urgent that I see you. You must trust me on this. I need to talk to you and not in letters. Please it will only be for a short time." _

Draco sent the letter on its way again and found out that he was still tired for he passed out once he lied down on his bed again. Once again he was awaken by his eagle, this time by it landing on his stomach because he forgot to shut the window.

"Uff," Draco muttered. "Get off of me." He pushed the eagle off. It screeched at him causing Draco to cover his ears. "You're not as skinny as you think." Draco snatched the letter from it. _No longer then five minute and DO NOT ASK ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU. _

Draco smiled. It's a deal he though and for the last time he went to sleep. The next morning Draco found himself in his father's rather large library. He was scanning through all of his books trying to find spells that caused memory loss. All he found was small spells that only lasted for a couple of hours or only blocked out up to five days. It was worthless.

"What are you looking for?" Draco turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Anything," he said as he shut another book.

Lucius walked into the room. "You're obviously looking for something."

"Memory charms. Something that could have caused me to forget the past month."

Lucius moved over to one of the shelves and took out a very large book. Draco gulped when he his father tossed it down on the table. "Try potions. Memory spells work better when they are in liquid form."

Draco glanced at the book. "Granger couldn't have forced me to drink anything."

"The mudblood? What does she have to do with this?"

Draco sighed. He forgot that his father didn't know about Hermione. "The Dark Lord went through my thoughts and came to the conclusion she had something to do with this."

Draco could tell his father didn't want to know. "You must have taken it willingly." He said. "If it was forced they wouldn't have gotten enough in you for it to last this long."

Draco shrugged and opened up the large book. "Is this a whole book of memory charms?"

"In a way. It's more a book of spells that some of the side effects are memory loss. It was becoming an issue a few years ago so they made this book out of warnings. People would use potions to get ride of spells or curses and would forget the past year."

Draco looked at the first page. It was the spell about turning a person into a toad. While they were a toad they would remember that they were a person at one point but if someone wanted to fix them the side effects would them thinking there were a toad their whole life, bummer.

"There's a lot here."

"Well you better get started then." That was the last thing his father said before leaving the room.

Draco shuffled through about twelve pages before he decided to quit. This book would be his last resort. The only problem was that he had a strong feeling that his memory loss had to do with a potion and the brilliant Hermione Granger.

A/N

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	14. Hogsmead

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year, disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

--

Blood Lust   
Chapter Fourteen  
Hogsmead

"Hermione," Draco hissed.

Hermione kept silent.

"You need to tell me." Draco watched as Hermione sat silently on the other side of the table in the Hog's Head. They had met about an hour ago without any progression in the conversation. For the first half hour Draco would simply say, "Hermione you need to tell me." Where Hermione would follow with a no while Draco repeated himself over and over again. Hermione finally gave up and stopped talking completely.

Draco sighed at Hermione's stubbornness. He decided to take a new approach. "I have to kill you."

Hermione chuckled briefly. "Malfoy," Hermione said harshly. "You said this was important. If I'm just wasting my trip to Hogsmead for you to pester me about something I'm not going to tell you and for your ridiculous lies then I'm leaving." Hermione pushed herself up from her chair and was about to leave when Draco stopped her.

"Wait. I shouldn't have said it like that," he said suddenly. "It was and order given to me from my err, boss." Draco tried finding the nicest and less obvious way to put it, incase there was anyone listening to the conversation.

Hermione looked him in the eyes. She could see by the way he was pleading her that he was not lying. Hermione sat in her chair willing to listen.

"He thinks you're a distraction and I have to get rid of you," Draco said quickly.

"And if you don't?" Hermione questioned.

"Well that's the thing. I have two things I have to do. One is to find out what happened to me and two is to get rid of you."

Hermione nudge her eyebrow in a way that told Draco she still wanted her previous question to be answered.

"He has my mother." It seemed as if that's all Draco had to say. Hermione looked away from him and clenched her hands together. Draco saw that she was trying to hide her face because it was leaking the expressions of sadness and confusion. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I did have a plan to get around it."

Hermione shook her head. "No Draco, whatever you're plan is it won't work. The only thing I can think of is if you join the order."

Draco laughed. "Even if I am not a fan of the Dark Lord at the moment that does not mean I will betray him."

That hushed the both of him. Draco suddenly began to felt his own self-remerge. His faithfulness to the Dark Lord came rushing back to his veins flowing throughout his entire body.

"You're changing," Hermione whispered. Hermione's heart ached along with Draco's. He felt everything was going back to normal and he suddenly feared the loss of his feelings towards Hermione. Maybe what she had said back at Hogwarts was true. The love he felt for her was not real.

"You are so strong Granger," Draco forced himself to say. He hated using her first name but felt as if it were time to face up to the facts even though he was not feeling them yet.

Hermione cringed at the sound of her last name. She was sure he was fully changed if not almost there. "I am sorry about your mother, but I can not help you."

Draco nodded his head. "I will find out Granger."

"You are better of not knowing," Hermione suddenly filled with anger. Anger at herself for having feelings for Draco and for being able to be so selfish but at the same time most of her anger was directed at Draco. He was so stupid and ignorant. He always thought that he knew what the right thing was to do. His racism guided his mind and actions and he would never know when to quit. Most of all he had tricked her heart, which is something Hermione would never be able to forgive. "I warn you Draco Malfoy once you find out everything will change. You will no longer be a servant to the Dark Lord. All of your belief will vanish and you will have to find loyalty to a new clan while risking mine and your own life." Hermione spat the words out. She stood up and stormed towards the exit.

Right before she got to the steps she turned around and face Draco for one last time. "I will have to kill you before you kill me Malfoy."

Draco felt the pain in his chest worsen. It was worse then anything he had felt before even at the thought of his mother's death. The girl that he had magically fallen in love for was after his blood. Draco quickly pushed all of these thoughts away and calmly said, "Then it seems like we have become sworn enemies."

"We always were," Hermione responded and in an instant she was gone.

Draco sat at the table alone. At first he was only going to wait until he was sure Hermione was gone but even when this time came he still did not move. He had lost his will to continue on his search. He could not move. His heart would not let him. He had become frozen to the chair where his heart was broken. Draco sat there unmoving until the pub closed. He only moved when the bar tender put his wand to his head and threatened him to get out.

Draco sludge up the stairs and into Hogsmead where the streets where abandoned. Draco walked up and down the blocks occasionally seeing a sketchy person pass by.

There was no telling how long Draco had been wandering the streets of Hogsmead. He couldn't even say himself. He didn't know why he continued to pace the streets. He was looking for something, anything that could help him. He was completely clueless on where to start. He had no idea what Hermione was hiding from him. Which meant he had no idea where to start.

A quick change in a store's window from open to closed caught Draco's eye. It was a small bookshop on the corner of Third Street. Draco ran over to the store and banged on the front door. "Open up!" he shouted. "You have a customer."

The storekeeper walked over to the door and stared at Draco intently. He was a small short man. Her wore small circular frames that help him from being blind. He was balding in the middle of his head while on the two sides gray curls sprouted up from. He unlocked the door and let Draco in.

"I was expecting you. A storekeeper from around the block warned me that I would have a very late and important visitor. She's always in everyone else's business but the only problem is everything she says is true. I was hoping this time she would be wrong."

Draco ignored the old man's comment and walked into the store. He still had no idea what he was looking for but books always seemed to be the start.

"Anything in particular you are looking for?" the storekeeper asked.

"Memory loss," Draco said quickly. "I have memory loss."

"Are you looking for a spell to remove the memory loss? If you are I would recommend going to a professional. Those can be very tricky and end up very badly."

Draco shook his head. "No, no, no." He paused for a moment. Something seemed to click in his head. All this time he had been looking for a potion that caused or cured memory loss. He never looked for a potion or spell that had the side effect of memory loss. Draco spun around and faced the storekeeper. "What spells have a side effect of memory loss?"

"Ah not the direct cause," the storekeeper repeated. "That will be tricky to find. Stay right here please." The storekeeper started his search through the many books.

Draco weighted impatiently. He felt as if he were on to something. He only wished he had thought of it sooner. It was such an obvious though if it weren't for Draco focusing all his attention on Hermione he would have thought of it sooner. The Dark Lord was right Hermione was becoming a problem. Draco was about to shake the thought out of his head but stopped. He forced it to stay there no matter how much it hurt. He had to make the feelings toward Hermione go away. She was just another mudblood to him. That's what he should be feeling about her. To bad it wasn't.

"Here it is!" the storekeeper shouted, shaking Draco out from his thoughts. The storekeeper flipped open the book and started to scan through it. "It's the side effects of all potions. They finally made a book about it since everyone was complaining about ending up with a second nose or three eyes and in your case loss of memory."

Draco walked over and looked over the storekeeper's shoulder. The chapters were organized all the way from Animal Behaviors to X-ray vision. The storekeeper simply turned to the chapter that was right in the middle of the book, memory loss.

"Tell me if any of these sound familiar," the storekeeper said.

Draco laughed as he said this. "How is anything supposed to be familiar when I can not remember anything?"

The storekeeper shrugged. "Since you think it is only a side affect then the spell will not be too strong. Simply the rights words may bring back most of the memory."

"Do you think you were put under a love potion?" the storekeeper asked. "It is one of the most common among the potions. The person will fall madly in love for a few hours then once the potion is over he or she would simply forget anything ever happened."

Draco started to think about this. In some aspects it did make sense. He did have these very strong feelings towards Hermione. A love potion would seem like the only way for this to ever happen but then again love potions completely ware off. Draco's feelings for Hermione would have diminished already. Also there was no way Hermione would ever use that on him, unless it was some practical joke. "That is a possibility," Draco said making his decision. "But I would like you to continue."

The storekeeper nodded his head and read on. He told about healing potions that were used for extremely terrible cases. There were also potions that leaked gasses in the air that would knock out the unfortunate breather for days. The list seemed to go on and on until finally the magical words came out of the storekeeper's mouth. "Reverse of the Vampire," there was a brief pause. "I don't think that could be the one."

"Wait," Draco said. As the word Vampire was said he felt a slight sting in his neck. Draco placed his hand over where the pain came from and held it tight.

The storekeeper saw his reaction. He examined him closely before turning back to the book. "The Reverse of the Vampire is very rarely used. In most cases the human never even gets the chance because normally there are always fully turned- "

There was a quick flash of a forest. Draco wasn't sure what forest it was but he saw it. He was running, running from something. Suddenly it faded away and the voice of the storekeeper became sharper.

"It is a very powerful spell that will completely override any memories the vampire had during his short experience." There was another paused as the storekeeper read the last line. Draco saw him gulp and his eyes widen. "The potion will reverse its self though, if the consumer fully realizes that he or she was once a vampire."

The room filled with silence after the last sentence was said. Draco waited for the change to come. He waited for his blood to pulse and the sudden urge to drink blood. Despite the fact Draco had a strong feeling he was a vampire he still had a little bit of doubt and when nothing happened after a few minutes the doubt only increased. "No I don't think that was it," Draco said at last.

There was an obvious sigh of relief from the storekeeper before he continued to read down the list. After about twenty minutes the list finally ended leaving Draco still completely clueless and very frustrated.

Draco left the store without saying thank you. He was becoming angrier by the moment. He knew it wasn't the storekeeper's fault. He wasn't even mad at him. He was mad at everything. His father for letting his mother is captured. His mother for getting captured. Himself for getting himself into the situation and most of all Hermione. He blamed her for all of this.

Draco stormed down the streets until he came to a small park that he always made sure to vandalize every time he had come to Hogsmead as a child. For the first time ever he found use for the small park. He walked in and sat on a near by bench. There he decided he would think everything through. He would not move until he figured out exactly what to do.

The first thing he needed to do was weigh his options. How important was saving his mother was the first question. He did care for her but he never felt that she truly cared for him but if he failed there would be severe consequences from his father and the Dark Lord.

Draco decided in worse case that if he could not figure out what happened to him then maybe he could at least get part of what was to be done by killing Hermione. This brought about the second question of if he was capable of killing Hermione. "Yes," Draco said out loud. "I am a Malfoy and these feelings I have towards Hermione must be false which means they should quickly fade. Even if they do not she is a mudblood and nothing more. I will be able to kill her easily." Even though Draco said this words strongly he felt as if they were very false.

That's when it hit Draco. He suddenly realized that he no longer cared for the Dark Lord. His beliefs were stupid and wrong. He did not know why he felt this way but he was determined to find out. At the moment Draco knew exactly what he had to do. He needed to find help and rescue his mother, which he knew only, could be done by someone who knew he better then anyone else, Harry Potter.

A/N I hope everyone notices the changes in Draco Malfoy and I know this chapter has to answer some of you questions! Please review!


	15. Slytherins

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

READ THIS: The story takes place during the sixth year, disregard the entire sixth book.

Rated T: Langue and mild violence

A/N This chapter is dedicated to all of my overexcited fans. You guys are the best!

-- 

Blood Lust 

Chapter Fifteen

Slytherins

Harry Potter could not sleep that night. The room was too cold. No one else seemed to notice it but Harry did. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to find a comfortable position. He wanted to sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and he wanted to spend his weekend awake not sleeping. Harry finally gave up and lifted himself up. He sat crossed legged and hunched over. His head felt light a dizzy from the quick movement and finally felt ready to fall asleep.

This all changed when an owl flew into the window. The sound wasn't loud enough to wake anyone who was sleeping but it was loud enough to make Harry jump and become fully awake once more.

Angrily Harry got up from his bed and walked to the window. He opened it and the owl flew in. There was a letter attached to its leg. Harry untied it to see that it was addressed to him. He sighed. Only he would get a letter in the middle of the night.

_I have information of the Dark Lord. Come outside if you want it. _

Harry reread the letter about three times before tossing it aside. He was becoming sick of these midnight pranks and was going to put a stop to it that night. Harry went to his bed and grabbed his wand and the invisible cloak.

--

Draco waited impatiently outside of the Gryffindor Common room. He was almost positive the letter wouldn't work. Harry would think it was a joke or some sort of trap. Draco should have thought it over more. The only problem is he couldn't figure out how to get someone out of their beds in the middle of the night without it seeming like either of them.

Draco was just about to give up hope when the portrait flew open. Draco back away and held onto his wand just incase there meeting was exactly friendly. He hadn't thought any of this over. Draco realized how bad of an idea this was.

There was no one. The Portrait swung close but yet the corridors were completely empty. Draco suddenly became on his guard. That was impossible. It didn't make a sense. He knew something was wrong. Suddenly he felt his whole body stiffen up and his wand and himself fall to the floor. For a moment all he could see was the ceiling then suddenly Harry Potter's face came into view.

Harry was looking down at Malfoy with disgust and surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Draco felt his hatred of Potter once more. He really was an idiot. How did he expect Draco to talk when he had just stupefied him? Harry quickly realized his mistake. He kick Draco's wand away and undid the curse.

Draco moved his head and sat up. "Don't try anything," Harry warned.

Draco shrugged. "I really can't promise you that. It is not my intention to do anything to you but at the same time I can never let the opportunity pass by if one arises."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked again completely ignoring everything Draco had said.

Draco sighed. This was the moment he was not looking forward to. In fact his was completely dreading it. He took a deep breath before saying. "I need your help."

At these words Harry started laughing. It was a hysterical laugh that almost made him topple over to his side. "I'm not joking Potter." This only made Harry laugh more.

Draco suddenly became furious. While Harry was laughing he jumped up and ran for his wand. He was just about to grab it when he suddenly lost all control of his body and fell to the floor.

"I told you not to try anything." Harry said with not trace of the previous fit. This time Harry picked up the wand and put it in his robe. "Next time I break it in half," he said. He flicked his wand and Draco was able to move again.

"Are you ready to talk?" Draco asked. "I would appreciate it if you didn't take everything I said as a joke."

Harry shrugged. "I always have seen you as one so this might be hard for me. I hope you understand."

Normally Draco would let out a chain of insults but this time he kept them all back. "The Dark Lord has my mother," Draco started. "I need your help to save her."

"Why has he turned against you?"

Draco shook his head. "He did not turn against me. It is only motivation for me to complete the task he has given me. The only problem is that I can not complete that task."

"What is the task?"

"That is not your business."

"I'm not going to help you until you tell me," Harry said stubbornly.

Draco sighed. He just couldn't tell him all of it. Harry would never believe that Draco couldn't kill Hermione. Draco decided to only tell him the first part. "Something happened to me in the past few weeks, which made me change a lot. The Dark Lord wanted me to find out what this was but the only problem was that I couldn't remember. I believe it impossible for me to figure this out." 

Harry laughed, "Do you think I am stupid Malfoy? Hermione has told me about your little meeting yesterday at Hogsmead. I know that you have sworn to kill her. This is all a plot to get close to her just so you can kill her."

Draco was shocked by what Harry thought of him but then he realized that it was more believable then the truth. "No Potter you do not understand."

"Do you think I am going to trust you? I saw what you did to Hermione and I will not let you do that again." Harry snapped.

Draco saw the anger that Harry held in his eyes. He examined it closely. In Harry's eyes he could see more then just hate, but love for Hermione. It all clicked for Draco at that very moment. "You saw us together didn't you?" Draco asked.

For the first time Harry took his glare off of Draco. He seemed slightly hurt. "What does that matter?"

"You've seen us together so you know how we feel towards each other. You know that I don't have the heart to hurt her. The only reason why you wouldn't help me is because you can't stand to see us together again. You love her don't you Potter?"

Harry's face went pale. He looked completely love sick, which only made Draco laugh. "You're so foolish," Draco spat. "Hermione loves me not you and even if I did fall out of love with her she would still always love me. It makes you sick doesn't it? The thought the only girl you ever loved in love with the boy you hate the most."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped. "She doesn't love you. She hates you. You broke her heart and she will never be able to forgive you for that. You threatened her. You told her that you would kill her."

"I didn't mean it," Draco said quickly. "She knows I was only frustrated."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "You really think so? She came to me crying hysterically today. I know it hurts you now but what really does sicken me is that the pain you feel won't go away. Sure I care for Hermione but I wouldn't ever stop her from being happy, unlike you. Did you ever realize your love for her was false? I know what you were. Did you ever think what would happen to her once you had regained all of your normal feelings back? You would instantly run back to the Dark Lord. You would betray and kill her. Did you ever think of that Malfoy?"

Malfoy felt sick, not only was Harry right but Draco realized all the danger he could have put Hermione in. "Then I will not see Hermione, just please help me save my mother."

Harry starred down at the helpless Draco. He really was pathetic at that moment. He had no wand to protect himself with and he was on his knees trusting his life with Harry. For a moment Harry felt as if he should help Draco. He felt pity for a boy. He felt the loss Draco would feel towards his mother but then suddenly he remembered his own loss and who helped to create that hole. "No Malfoy. You and your family will get the fate you deserve."

Draco looked up from the floor. He starred deep into Harry's eyes. "You truly are the selfish boy wonder," Malfoy spat. "I will make sure you suffer a fate much worse then death."

"I'd like to see that," Harry challenged. "Even though you already had lived it."

Draco didn't understand what Harry meant by his last words. He ignored them and got up. "My wand Potter." Draco held out his hand.

Harry looked down at Draco's hand with disbelief. "How do I know you won't use it against me?"

"I thought I was a follower of The Dark Lord," Draco hissed. "We all know he has to be the one to kill you."

Harry grinned. He pulled out Malfoy's wand and snapped it in two. "One for Hermione and one for your mom. The two biggest losses in your soon to be short and pathetic life." Harry threw the pieces of the wand on the far side of the hallway and turned to leave.

"I hope you know what you have done Potter," spat Draco.

Harry stopped and turned his head back. "What have I done?"

"You have just lost an extremely good alliance and created a new enemy. The Dark Lord isn't the only one who wants your blood anymore."

"I'm sure that isn't literally speaking," Harry laughed. From then he climbed through the portrait and back into the Gryffindor common room.

Draco lied on the floor with the feelings of fury and humiliation wrapped around his heart. He was lost and confused. A Malfoy was never neither of those. A Malfoy always knew what to do and how to do it. Draco wasn't sure if he should run back to the Dark Lord and plead for forgiveness or if he should try contacting Hermione one more time. At the end he decided a completely other option, the Slytherins.

Draco raced down the hall. There was no need to but Draco felt as if he had already lost enough time. Draco made it to the Dungeon quickly and slide his way into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco ran up stairs to the room he slept only a few nights ago. He slammed opened the door and ran to Crabbe's bed. He grabbed Crabbe's wand of the nightstand and raised it high in the air. With one quick flick all of Slytherin was waken up by an ear piercing noise. When Draco was sure everyone had awaked he flicked his wand again sending out another message. _Go to the Slytherin fire pit or I'll make sure you spend the rest of this night in hell._

Draco raced down and sat smoothly on the single couch that resembled a large snake like throne. The room soon quickly filled up with every Slytherin. All where in shock when they saw Draco.

"Bloody hell Draco, how did you get here?" Blaise asked.

Draco laughed. "Do you dare to question a Malfoy?"

Blaise went quiet when he heard Draco's tone of voice. It was the voice of authority. "Sorry Draco, it's just you've been acting weird lately and then you just disappear."

"Don't apologize," Draco said more softly. "None of you apologize." Draco sat up from his chair. "Aren't you all sick of having to apologize for things you can not control? Aren't you all tired of having being threaten and abused by a leader we all adore so much?"

There was complete silence through out the room. It did not take long for the Slytherins to catch on to what Draco was saying. "What do you mean Draco?" Goyle asked.

"I mean I think it is time for a new leader."

The room suddenly filled with a hush. Draco took this as a good sign. If they had not all thought the same thing surely the room would be filled with outrage and not confusion. "And you think you are fit to be this ruler?" a voice said from the back of the room. The movement of children, as a tall skinny 7th year passed through, followed it.

"Did I say that?" Draco asked politely.

"You were implying it." The Slytherin boy said.

"What is your name?" Draco asked.

"Edward."

"Edward please steps forward next to me." Edward did as he was told but Draco noticed his grip on his wand tighten.

"First question who of you wants a change in how we and are families are being treated?" Draco asked the children who stood before him.

All of the hands rose up. They did not shoot up and there was always a slight hesitation but they all went up.

"Would you all like a new leader?" Draco asked. He saw heads nod from all over the room. "Is there anyone else who would like to take the task as the leader?"

There was silence, only Edward raised his hand. Draco nodded his head. "It has to be unanimous. Everyone under my rule will get their way. I will not threaten nor hurt you to make you understand me. I know you are not idiots and do not need to be treated like dogs under me all of us will rise up together, as one giant family and take back what was rightfully ours."

"You," said a small third year girl. "I want you to be the leader." Draco smiled at the young girl and she shyly returned the smile. "All who want Draco as our leader say ay!" she shouted. The whole room filled up with shouts of Ay. "All who oppose say nay!"

The room went quiet. Everyone waited for the one person to say something. Even Edward didn't move his lips. "Then it is settled," Draco said. "I will lead all of you to the lives you always wanted and Edward here will help me."

Edward shot his head towards Malfoy. "What?"

"Second in command. If I am to stay a good leader then I need someone who can challenge me and you were the only one here."

Edward nodded his head in respect. Draco graciously returned the nod. "Now," he said to the room. "I will tell you want I am planning to do and we will discuss."

"First thing we must do is expand." Draco said.

"No," Edward cut in. "We should first think of how we must take down The Dark Lord." These words still even shocked Draco and he was sure it shocked everyone too. They all have obviously had the thought before but it was never said out loud or even discussed. "Expansion will come when we get ride of him."

"You are right Edward," Draco stated. "I believe this will be simple, but before that I want to make something very clear to all of you. If I become leader I do not want us to kill muggles."

This brought out shouts of outrage. "We just wanted a better leader not a passives!" shouted one of the kids.

Draco laughed. "Foolish children," he said. "When we take over who will wash the dishes? Who will do all the dirty jobs? Sure we can have house elves but from by past experiences they aren't loyal, there magic is too strong to be trusted, and they are thinking of freedom. If we have magically controlled muggles we can eventually turn them into mindless slaves. Which will be much easier then trying to control house elves."

There were nods of approval. "It seems complicated though."

"If it is too complicated then we will simply kill them." Draco said quickly and without mercy. He had always thought it was it was a waste to get ride of muggles. Once their machinery was taken away they would be completely helpless. They would never have the power to rebel and would make perfect servants.

"How do you plan on taking over?" another child asked.

Draco shrugged. "To be honest this a new idea to me too. I know we all have thought it before and I know our parents are too afraid to do anything but we must take all of this slowly. The Dark Lord is smart but he is ignorant to his power. He thinks all of are afraid of him. At one point I was too but something, some how changed inside of me and I am no longer fearful. You all must take the journey before we can even make a plan."

"How do we do that?"

Draco thought about it for a while. He never stopped fearing the Dark Lord. He just didn't care about it anymore. Whatever happened to him made his mind realize how stupid all of the fighting was. Honestly he wasn't even planning to kill the Dark Lord. All he wanted to do was save his mother and go very far away from it all. This false plan seemed like the only way.

That's what he thought on the run down the halls before he got into Slytherin but now as he looked upon of all the children who had so easily followed him he wasn't sure anymore. Even if he did rescue his mother she would end up just going back to the Dark Lord and he would have to live his life in fear. No it wouldn't work unless he got ride of the Dark Lord. He would save his family by taking power. He would do the Dark Lord's work but he would respect those who were loyal to him and once he took over he could force Hermione to tell him what had happened to him, unless she got killed in the fighting.

The idea seemed to tear Draco's heart but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. He couldn't worry about Hermione. He must stay cold to her. Once he was the new Dark Lord he could have any girl he wanted but Hermione…

"Draco?" A child called out to him, bringing him back to his thoughts.

Draco looked at the child. For a second he had forgotten what they were talking about. Then it clicked. "To not fear the Dark Lord you must realize you have nothing to loose. Your family, friends, they all will be killed by him. He will eventually kill you too. He is angry with everyone not only the mudbloods and muggles. He will destroy us al then he will destroy himself."

Draco felt as if he was quoting his father. His was always two faced. He gave in all of the servants in order for him not to go to jail. He would always tell Draco that the Dark Lord didn't want anything but death and he was ashamed of every joining him, but the second he came Draco's father was right by his side.

"And most of remember, he is only one man."


End file.
